<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nexus by GryffindorHealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360395">Nexus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorHealer/pseuds/GryffindorHealer'>GryffindorHealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorHealer/pseuds/GryffindorHealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, after Harry faces Voldemort in the Forest, he doesn't go to his mental construct of King's Cross Station? Rather he finds himself on the shore of the Black Lake in a host of Guardian Angels (one a little odd, another disturbingly familiar looking), and a tall, hooded black-robed figure. On a white horse. Named Binky...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Castle of Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The green afterimage of Voldemort’s killing curse painted Harry’s retinas behind his closed eyelids. <em>Sirius was right</em>, he thought, <em>faster and easier than falling asleep.</em> He still felt the memory-press of Ginny’s lips on his as slowly the gentle wash of waves lapping on a shoreline worked into his awareness. Opening his eyes he saw he stood in the middle of a small host of–</p><p>Of what, exactly?</p><p>Turning in a slow circle, he took in the entire group. They looked human, but Harry doubted they were. They appeared relaxed, standing with arms loosely at their sides, all facing towards Hogwarts. On the few faces close enough to see in the very dim early morning waxing dusk, calm expressions regarded the castle before them. Yet stillness didn’t describe the feeling permeating the atmosphere. More like motion magically arrested, as if in less than a blink the entire gathering could explode into whirling dervishes of frenzied purpose.</p><p>Sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, but when he focused he saw only grass and wildflowers waving gently. Watching a minute, casting his vision over the host he noticed fluttering edges of their dark coats, ruffling of long hair, and he wondered: <em>Where’s the breeze coming from? Why don’t I feel it?</em></p><p>'Ah, there you are.'</p><p>Harry turned to see a white-haired individual wearing a light-colored suit standing next to him. He stepped back quickly, reaching for his wand. His wand that was somewhere in the Forest, where his body fell when Voldemort -- He took a slow breath, calming his heart. 'Where did you come from?' he asked.</p><p>'Well, I've been here,' replied the round-faced individual, a pleasant smile appearing on his face and hands raising, palms outward, calmly, reassuringly. ’Welcome, by the way. We're pleased you've joined us.' Harry looked about again, taking in the host, Hogwarts castle, and turned back to the one facing him.</p><p>'Who, or what, are you?'</p><p>'I'm Aziraphale, but you can call me Az, if you like. It's easier. I'm an angel, and the rest of the gathered host here,’ and he spun around to face the host, arms spread wide, ‘the ones you've joined, are Guardians.'</p><p>Harry looked down at himself to see that like the gathered host, he seemed to be wearing a dark coat, shirt, and trousers, but not the school robes from Hogwarts. Not the dirty jeans and torn shirt and jumper he'd been wearing when he walked into the Forest.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of his right hand, the skin smooth, no scar spelling out <em>I must not tell lies</em>. Puzzled, he reached up and stroked his forehead. There, too, his skin felt smooth without the familiar ridges of the lightning bolt scar. 'Excuse me, but could you tell me why I can feel my own skin, but not the breeze, or the temperature around me?'</p><p>"You are no longer of that world, so the sensations and limitations of it no longer effect you,’ Aziraphale replied, spinning and waving his arms to indicate the Host, the field. ‘You left that world when you joined us.’</p><p>‘I don't remember joining anything. The last I remember, actually, is going into the Forest...'</p><p>'Yes! Exactly!’ Aziraphale exclaimed happily. Then he spun and took a few sneaky steps toward the Forest. ‘Off to face your opponent. To sacrifice yourself to protect your friends and chosen family.’ He spun back suddenly, spreading his arms wide. ‘Thus, you've joined the Guardians. We're waiting.'</p><p>'Waiting for what?'</p><p>‘For a few others to show up.’ Az waved his left hand nonchalantly, slowly turning to look over the lake. He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked slightly on his feet, as if a tourist taking in the scenery. Harry continued to stare at him. ‘Oh, and also to finish off this battle.’</p><p>Harry looked off to the east, past the Castle. There he saw the faintest hinting at pre-dawn lightness, and his face took on a puzzled expression. 'I still don't understand. When I opened my eyes just minutes ago, it was full night darkness. Then I could see it getting dusky. How is it already starting to get light?'</p><p>'Because it's nearly time, and Time flows differently now that you aren’t of that world. Don't worry, though, we can make plenty of Time. We'll know we're ready when the others show.'</p><p>‘Others?'</p><p>'What is with this place? Right inside the gates and the Bentley just stopped!' Another voice. Harry turned. Another figure walked towards them, though still too far away to see details. Well, not walking, thought Harry. The leg motion could be walking, but more sinuous, almost... snakelike. But with arms. As the figure got closer Harry could make out dark glasses on a disturbingly familiar face framed by dark hair.</p><p>'Crowley! Good to see you. What do you mean, the Bentley just stopped?' asked Az.</p><p>'Exactly that, Az. Here I am, driving along one second, and the next just inside the gates here the Bentley stops. Abruptly. I'm a bit concerned about it, if things are going to get as exciting as you think they will.' The newcomer stopped in front of Harry, looking him up and down. Even through the dark glasses, that gaze seemed to penetrate him, and Harry tried not to squirm. 'Well, hello.'</p><p>‘Why do you look familiar to me?’ asked Harry.</p><p>‘I”ve no idea,’ replied Crowley, looking around. “Are we all here?’</p><p>‘No, still waiting on one more,’ Aziraphale responded. Harry looked over the gathered host one more time. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as once again the sensation of frozen motion waiting to explode washed across him in time with the lapping waves.</p><p>‘Isn’t something supposed to happen? I mean, something big happened to bring me here.’</p><p>‘No, no, we still have plenty of Time.’ Crowley crossed his arms, head tilting.</p><p>‘How?’</p><p>‘You’re still thinking about time as if you are alive. Living people assume time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually for most of Creation, time is more like a big ball of wibbly, wobbly, timey-whimey… stuff.’</p><p>‘T<span class="small">HAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING A FRIEND OF MINE ONCE SAID.</span>' The words resonated within Harry as if he stood under a tolling bell. They all turned to face the source of the new voice. A tall figure in hooded robes blacker than the velvet darkness of the night just before a new moon regarded them from astride a white horse. It held a scythe in its right hand that oddly looked like lightly-aged ivory. Looking closer, Harry realized the hand was bare bone. The figure dismounted, carefully lifting the scythe across the horse’s withers, then turned its back to them and nuzzled the horse’s cheek, skeletal left hand caressing its nose.</p><p>‘G<span class="small">OOD</span> B<span class="small">INKY,</span>' the figure’s whisper rang softly through Harry, and he heard the horse’s nicker in response. ‘R<span class="small">EST NOW.</span>' As the figure turned back towards Harry and the two angels, Binky dropped his head and began to crop grass busily. The Hooded One faced Crowley.</p><p>‘Y<span class="small">OU BEAR A STRIKING RESEMBLANCE TO HIM, AS WELL.</span>'</p><p>As those words echoed within him, Harry regarded the Hooded One gliding across the ground, much like a Dementor. Only without the memories of his parents dying, lacking the paralyzing sensations of hopelessness. Rather, almost light-hearted.</p><p>The intensity in the attention it paid Crowley vibrated between them like plucked harp strings. This is new, he thought, this - ability to sense connections between others. He looked over a few of the Guardians, and his eyes widened in surprise as the same almost musical vibrations filled him. Unlike the connection between the Hooded One and Crowley, though, he couldn’t tell to where, or who, those sensations connected.</p><p>O<span class="small">R YOU DID</span>.' Now Az switched his attention to Crowley, a gleeful smirk adorning his face and he bounced, dancing a jig in a small circle.</p><p>‘Crowley, did you do something to change status? Not particularly a good thing, this one referring to you in past tense.’ Thumb raised, Az waggled his left hand at the Hooded One.</p><p>‘Not that I know of. Must mean their friend is past tense now.’ Harry heard, or felt a low echoing rumble.</p><p>'N<span class="small">O</span>. S<span class="small">HE’S DOING QUITE WELL, ACTUALLY</span>,' came the reply. Harry heard the dry humor in the voice and suddenly knew that rumbling was this one chuckling.</p><p>‘Wait.’ Az turned to the Hooded One.’ First you said “him”, now you say “her”.’</p><p>'W<span class="small">ELL, THAT’S ALL A BIT WIBBLY WOBBLY GENDERY-BENDERY AS WELL, YOU KNOW</span>. B<span class="small">UT WE DO NEED TO BE ON ABOUT OUR BUSINESS, DON’T WE</span>?' The Hooded one turned to face Harry. Looking into the void inside the hood reminded Harry of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. He could almost hear the faint voices, the pull and summons to step hither. Then that voice rang through him again sounding like a carillon playing harmonies, which snapped him back to the present. 'F<span class="small">RED ASKED ME TO DELIVER A MESSAGE TO YOU, POTTER</span>. “G<span class="small">INNY’S GOING TO DO HER NUT IF YOU DIE ON HER.”</span>'</p><p>Pain flashed through Harry’s heart on hearing Ginny’s name. He shook his head, trying to put that behind him. He’d made his decision, he walked into the Forest knowing what he needed to do, only to falter briefly next to her on the way. Taking a deep breath, he asked, ‘So Fred is gone, then?’</p><p>'Y<span class="small">ES. WITH NO REGRETS, I MIGHT ADD, THOUGH HE DID MENTION HE WILL MISS HIS BROTHER</span>. O<span class="small">H, AND HE ALSO ASKED ME TO CONGRATULATE YOU ABOUT ONE OF THE GREATEST PRANKS OF ALL TIME YOU’RE TO PULL OFF HERE.</span>'</p><p>Crowley frowned, and started waving his arm as he spoke. The motion reminded Harry of a snake-charmer he’d once watched on the telly, over Dudley’s shoulder. Not the charmer himself, but the cobra that danced to the music the charmer played. ‘We aren’t pranking anyone here. Potter’s starting his new role now, being a Guardian.’</p><p>'H<span class="small">E’S NOT DEAD YET.</span>'</p><p>Harry and Crowley both asked, ‘What?’</p><p>‘Well, you’re wrong there,’ said Aziraphale, starting his victory jig again. ‘He’s become a Guardian, one of us.’</p><p>'I<span class="small"> WOULDN’T COUNT ON THAT</span>. Y<span class="small">OU REALLY DON’T WANT</span> G<span class="small">RED’S SISTER ANGRY WITH YOU.</span>'</p><p>Crowley shook his head. ‘He went into the Forest, and what’s-his-name shot him!’</p><p>‘Cursed. He used the Killing Curse,’ Harry said.</p><p>‘Cursed, crushed, shot, stabbed, zapped, it’s all the same in the end. He died!’</p><p>'H<span class="small">E’S GETTING BETTER.</span>'</p><p>Azariphale stopped dancing, cocking his head slightly with a confused expression painting his face. ‘What?’</p><p>'N<span class="small">EVER MIND, THERE ARE SO MANY I SOMETIMES BRIEFLY LOSE TRACK OF WHICH UNIVERSE I AM IN AT THE MOMENT.</span>'</p><p>‘Right,’ Aziraphale started, wrapping his arms around both Crowley and Harry’s shoulders, ‘now that we’re all here--’</p><p>'N<span class="small">OT QUITE.</span>' Aziraphale and Crowley both turned to the Hooded One, but Harry looked behind himself. He heard a soft thumping of something struggling, flailing about nearby. Whatever made the noise the taller grass between him and it hid it from sight. It seemed pitiful, weak. Harry felt as if he were eavesdropping on an indecent, shameful act.</p><p>‘We are all here. We can get about our business,’ said Crowley, a bit of a scowl coloring his voice. The Hooded One simply stood there, radiating the same attitude of arrested movement actively waiting that Harry caught from all the Guardians around them. A hushed sense of stillness filled Harry, watching as silently the Hooded One glided in the direction of the soft, sad whimpering; then suddenly stooped, left hand darting down and lifting.</p><p>'T<span class="small">HERE YOU ARE,</span>' said The Hooded One in satisfaction. It appeared to be a small, naked child, but with something wrong about it. Its skin an angry red, raw and flayed, it lay shuddering in a skeletal hand, panic and fear darkening its face.</p><p>‘What is that?’ asked Harry, morbidly curious.</p><p>'O<span class="small">NE-EIGHTH OF SOMETHING FOR WHICH I’VE BEEN WAITING QUITE SOME TIME</span>. S<span class="small">OMETHING YOU NEEDED TO ADDRESS, AND NOW THAT YOU DID SO, I AM ABLE TO COLLECT</span>,' came the reply, its hand and thing disappearing into the voluminous sleeve. Harry followed the motion, then looked into the void inside the hood.</p><p>‘Something?’ he asked. The Hooded One nodded.</p><p>'T<span class="small">HE ONE WHO MADE THAT, HE CHANGED HIMSELF IN WAYS HE DID NOT COMPREHEND</span>. H<span class="small">E THOUGHT TO PROLONG HIS LIFE, TO VANQUISH ME</span>. Y<span class="small">ET WITH EACH ONE MADE, HE DIMINISHED HIMSELF</span>.'</p><p>‘Voldemort.’ A nod again. ‘You’re Death.’</p><p>'O<span class="small">H YES</span>,' replied Death matter-of-factly.</p><p>‘Then . . . I’m dead too?’</p><p>'T<span class="small">HAT IS THE QUESTION, ISN’T IT</span>? O<span class="small">N THE WHOLE</span>, I<span class="small"> THINK NOT</span>.'</p><p>‘Not?’</p><p>‘N<span class="small">OT</span>,' said Death.</p><p>Harry raised his hand to touch the lightning scar, again finding it not there. “But I should have died — I didn’t defend myself! I meant to let him kill me!’</p><p>‘Of course he’s dead,’ said Az, ‘because that’s exactly how he became a Guardian, intending to sacrifice his life for others! We’ve covered this.’</p><p>'H<span class="small">E CONTROLS THE HALLOWS, AND THAT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE</span>. I<span class="small"> AM HERE FOR A GREAT MANY, BUT NOT THIS ONE</span>.''</p><p>‘Then why did he die?’ demanded Crowley. ‘He can’t be here if he didn’t die.’ Death’s left sleeve shuffled and the flayed-looking thing reappeared.</p><p>‘Explain,’ said Harry.</p><p>'B<span class="small">UT YOU ALREADY KNOW</span>.' Death, gently bouncing the red, mewling thing on the skeletal hand, looked at Harry.</p><p>‘I let him kill me,’ said Harry. ‘Didn’t I?’</p><p>'Y<span class="small">OU DID</span>,' said Death, nodding. 'G<span class="small">O ON</span>!'</p><p>‘So the part of his soul that was in me . . .’</p><p>Death bounced the thing once, twice more and then up inside the sleeve again. 'T<span class="small">HIS NEEDED TO DIE</span>.'</p><p>Harry nodded, still not sure exactly what was happening.</p><p>A high-pitched, boastful voice resonated in everyone’s head. ‘Harry Potter is dead.’</p><p>'A<span class="small">ND SO IT BEGINS</span>.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own the sandbox, and I appreciate JKR, Mr. Gaiman, and on his next great adventure Sir Terry allowing me to play in them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit of homage to several things. Have fun finding the nods, eh.</p><p>My thanks to the great help I got on this from fellow members of the Harry and Ginny and The Ginny Lovers Discords. Beta reading, constructive criticism, brainstorming, and other suggestions, y'all make this a whole lot more fun.</p><p>Posting schedule, once a week, either Friday or Saturday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort’s voice continued, magically projected to everyone present. ‘He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.’ The gleeful voice continued, driving a message of loss, pressing hopelessness into everyone who heard it, promising death and destruction to any resistance.</p><p>‘Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.’</p><p>The silence after the voice stopped swelled like a rising tide. The vibrating sense of restrained motion grew, swelling with need to erupt within Harry.</p><p>‘Waiting is filled,’ said Aziraphale, and they stood outside the great entry doors to the Castle. Harry looked about, surprised that he felt none of the sensations of apparition.</p><p>At the edge of the Forest a procession emerged from the trees. Voldemort led the parade, Hagrid slightly behind, the half-giant carrying a limp form. Centaurs stood, barely visible, at the edge of the trees. Death Eaters yelled taunts and curses. Hooves pressed the ground restlessly as the wizards taunted them.</p><p>‘Stop,’ called Voldemort, and the procession ceased moving forward, though the Death Eaters spread out to either side, forming a line before the broken doors. Harry could hear Hagrid now, sobbing in the lightening darkness. ‘Harry! Oh, Harry… Harry…’</p><p>The defenders of the castle began emerging, moving away from the doors. Down the steps they came, yet remained in a group, all facing their attackers.</p><p>‘<em>No!</em>’ Harry heard Professor McGonagall scream, and then Bellatrix LeStrange laughing joyfully at the despair and grief in his Head of House’s voice. He saw Ron and Hermione emerge from the doors behind McGonagall, followed by Ginny with her brother Bill. He felt nothing could be worse than the pain he washing across him when Ron and Hermione cried out ‘No.’ Then Ginny saw his body in Hagrid’s arms.</p><p>‘Harry! <em>Harry!</em>’ Her agony cut to his soul as he watched her falter, Bill’s arm going around her waist to hold her upright.</p><p>‘I didn’t realize… I didn’t know she would hurt so much…’ Harry reached toward her, felt an angelic hand on his shoulder restrain him.</p><p>‘It isn’t time quite yet, Harry,’ said Az.</p><p>‘And you will become accustomed to hearing them,’ said Crowley, nodding. ‘It’s all part of being a Guardian. You’ll know they’re hurting, but you’ll be able to remain objective.’ Harry spun out from under Aziraphale’s hand, angrily facing Crowley.</p><p>‘I can’t feel the breeze on my face, how can I feel their pain?’ he shouted.</p><p>'T<span class="small">HIS, TOO, SHALL PASS</span>. Y<span class="small">OU NEED NOT LISTEN TO THEM</span>.'</p><p>With a bang, the crowd silenced. Voldemort beckoned with his wand, and Hagrid set Harry’s body down before the misshapen wizard. ‘Now he lies here at my feet, where he belongs.</p><p>‘You see?’ he called to the crowd before the doors. ‘Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!’</p><p>‘He beat you!’ yelled Ron, and the crowd took up the chorus, yelling taunts and curses at the Death Eaters, brandishing their wands. Harry saw Ginny straighten, throwing off Bill’s comforting arm, and begin edging forward towards the front of the crowd. A second flash, a louder <em>Bang</em> echoed and the crowd fell silent again. Harry could see the relish on Voldemort’s face at their discomfort, and he began speaking again.</p><p>‘He was killed while trying to sneak off the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself…’</p><p>A scuffle broke out to one side of the crowd and a figure broke loose. Harry spotted Neville charging towards Voldemort. Again the crowd began yelling, some cheering Neville on, others beginning to taunt the Death Eaters. Voldemort turned toward the movement, raised his wand, and Neville froze, then knelt slowly, his face contorted from his resistance to the compulsion. With another flick of the wand, with a brighter flash and louder <em><strong>BANG</strong></em> Voldemort cast a third silencing spell.</p><p>‘Who is this, that defies me?’</p><p>‘It is little Neville, Master, Frank and Alice Longbottom’s son,’ cried Bellatrix, raising her wand. Voldemort’s hand stilled her.</p><p>‘You show spirit and bravery. You come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.’</p><p>‘I’ll join you when hell freezes over! <strong>Dumbledore’s Army!</strong>’ An answering cheer came from the crowd again. A few surged forward, and were immobilized by curses from the Death Eaters. Voldemort raised his wand one more time and the crowd slowly grew quiet.</p><p>‘Very well, on your head be it.’ His wand pointed towards a tower of the castle, and a small somewhat shapeless brown something flew towards them, flapping. As it neared, the crowd recognized the Sorting Hat. It settled over Neville’s head.</p><p>‘There will be no more sorting. Only one House shall remain, my own noble Slytherin. We will no longer need this relic.’ Another wave and the hat caught fire, flaming high. Once more the crowd grew restive, volatile, and the Death Eaters stood poised.</p><p>Suddenly Nevile broke free from the Body-Bind, the flaming Sorting Hat falling from his head. He drew from its depths a silvery blade with rubies glittering on its hilt, and in one fluid motion stood and decapitated the great snake Nagini. With a whoosh, a rain of arrows fell from the sky upon the Death Eaters, and hooves thundered as Centaurs charged out of the Forest. Through the Hogwarts Gates the townspeople of Hogsmeade roared, a flood streaming towards the gathered Death Eaters from behind. Multiple pops of apparition sounded and more people appeared and ran towards the crowd.</p><p>Then Harry looked between the faces of his friends, all apparently frozen in Time again. 'He's vulnerable now. Tom, he can be taken down. But I didn't tell anyone that part. I told Nevile to kill the snake if Ron and Hermione couldn't. They know that Tom is... but they know the prophecy. They'll think they can't... that it has to be me.'</p><p>Aziraphale turned to him. 'You’re a wizard, Harry. Or you were. Sometimes a spirit animal carries your message. Sometimes a simple touch does. And you’ve seen, as well, you have all the Time you need to impart the whole message. Simply choose someone, and tell them.' Time flowed again, a raging river rapids .</p><p>Ginny rushed to the side of Harry’s body. She knelt, tenderly cradling his head between her hands. A brief feeling of vertigo disoriented him as he looked down upon himself while standing there behind her. Ginny bent forward.</p><p>'T<span class="small">HIS IS YOUR MOMENT</span>. T<span class="small">ELL HER NOW</span>. I<span class="small">T WILL SEEM TO TAKE FOREVER; IT WILL PASS IN MERE SECONDS</span>.''</p><p>Inhaling slowly, Harry focused on all that Olivander taught him about the Elder Wand and lore in general; on how he made his choice, Horcruxes before Hallows; on his love for her as he slid his fingers into her tangled fiery hair. All movement around them blurred to a pause as her lips gently touched the lightning-bolt scar. He felt ...warmth of sunlit days ... comfort in her encircling arms ... someone else's life promising a future.Then his thoughts poured out in a torrent.</p><p>‘He can be taken down now, Gin. Neville destroyed the snake. You need my wand, and you should take my Cloak as well, to be safe. But you only need to disarm him. Just disarm him.’</p><p>Time quickened. Once again sudden disorientation at the sight of his own body swept over Harry. Then he tried hard not to laugh as a tickling sensation fluttered across his chest and abdomen, as Ginny's hands slid under the robes, there on the ground. He felt her grasp the hawthorne wand, and the Invisibility Cloak. The wand she tucked into a pocket. The cloak she swept across herself and Harry's body.</p><p>'HARRY! HARRY — WHERE’S HARRY?' Hagrid bellowed.</p><p>A heartbeat pause in the mayhem ensued; Voldemort looked about rapidly, his red eyes pausing anxiously on the spot where Harry and Ginny disappeared under the Cloak. Then he broke and ran for the Castle, casting hexes and curses left and right, the hail of falling arrows all missing him. The mob of combatants flowed behind him like an inexorable tide towards the great doors to the Castle.</p><p>Death turned to Harry. 'N<span class="small">OW</span> I<span class="small"> MUST COLLECT SOME SOULS, BUT I SHALL REJOIN YOU AS YOU NEED</span>.' He turned and flowed off towards several bodies lying immobile, their shades rising as the black-robed figure neared.</p><p>Ginny rose and ran after the crowd, toward the castle, his Cloak wrapped around her making her invisible to all. All except Harry. He ran alongside her, the pace flat out as they overcame the mob and wove between the various fighters.</p><p>Without hesitation, she leapt across prostrate forms, casting her own hexes as needed to help people they knew, and he kept pace with her throughout, never feeling winded. Kreacher ran out of the doors to the Great Hall leading the Hogwarts house-elves, the Locket bouncing on his chest as he brandished a huge meat cleaver. His bullfrog voice bellowed above the din, 'Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!'</p><p>Then they passed the house-elves and ran through the open doors, one held up by the top hinge only, the other leaning precariously against a wall. The entry hall and the marble staircase presented an arena in seething confusion, but Harry could see Bill on a balcony dueling Fenrir Greyback. As he watched, Bill cast a curse that slammed Greyback against a wall where he collapsed to his knees. Bill's wand flicked, levitating the werewolf out over the hall, before dropping him onto one of the shattered House hourglasses. A huge shard-like section pierced his torso and emerged through his back, severing his spinal cord. Briefly, Harry glimpsed a black-robed figure gathering Greyback's shade.</p><p>Then they entered the Great Hall.</p><p>Streaks of light from curses and hexes flew about in seemingly random paths. Harry glimpsed George and Lee Jordan dueling Yaxley, then as Ginny dodged a curse he saw Dolohov fall screaming at Flitwick's efforts. Hagrid flang Walden McNair across the room, slamming him into a wall. His unconscious body slid loosely to the ground.</p><p>He spotted Voldemort, cold hatred in his red eyes, dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley. All four danced and wove about as the spells flew between them. Despite the rapidity with which the trio cast their spells, Voldemort countered them all. Despite the speed Voldemort cast his own, his opponents spun out and away from his curses.</p><p>Then he saw Ginny, the Cloak bundled tightly around her left forearm, her right wielding her yew wand as she joined Hermione and Luna dueling Bellatrix. <em>No,</em> he thought, <em>you need to stay safe, Ginny! Stay under the Cloak!</em> He stood between them and Bellatrix, and oddly Time seemed to slow about him. He saw the Killing Curse start, could feel the hated green bolt approaching Ginny. He reached out and up as it passed him, and then Time resumed and the Curse ruffled Ginny's hair as it flew past her.</p><p>'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' Molly Weasley threw off her cloak, and her wand rose. Bellatrix roared in laughter as Molly approached, pushing the three young witches aside. Then Molly's wand slashed through the air; Bellatrix's face lost the smile, taking on an intense concentration as the duel commenced, the two of them oblivious to those around them. Jets of light flew so quickly it was impossible to tell which originated where. Bellatrix taunted Molly, yet Molly never lost concentration, never lost her intense focus, and Bellatrix's face firmed into a scowl, realizing she faced an equal opponent in a fight to the death.</p><p>The entire crowd in the Hall settled, hundreds watching the two duels. Voldemort and his three opponents danced about each other. Bellatrix and Molly circled, the floor beneath them crackling with heat from the concentrated magic. Time slowed around Harry again, and he watched as Bellatrix's arm rose in slow motion and Molly's cutting curse sliced beneath it into and across her chest. For the tiniest of seconds, Bellatrix eyes bulged in realisation. Death stood beside her, grasping her arm. Then her body toppled silently, and Harry heard the shade of Bellatrix LeStrange scream in fury as Death took her.</p><p>The Great Hall, in counterpoint, echoed the crowd’s roar; Voldemort turned and saw his most favored lieutenant, fallen. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn flew backwards from their duel, arms flailing, writhing, until they landed and tumbled. Voldemort raised his wand, aiming at Molly Weasley. Harry felt mired in a peat bog as he tried to interpose himself between them. Screams erupted, warnings, attempts to cast hexes. Then a quiet voice rang out through the Hall.</p><p>'Protego!' The Shield Charm expanded into a translucent emerald green dome surrounding two figures. Harry reached up and pressed his hand lightly to it.</p><p>The Killing Curse Voldemort hurled at Molly struck the inside of the Shield, rippling as the two greens merged and blended. Voldemort stared at it, unbelieving, knowing that nothing could stop the killing curse. Yet, it had. He stepped forward to walk through and was pushed back abruptly. He turned to see who had cast the wall neither he nor his magic could penetrate.</p><p>‘Hello, Tom,’ Ginny said quietly, her words echoing through the suddenly silent Great Hall. ‘It’s been a while.’</p><p>His red eyes bored into her, slit nostrils flaring angrily. She returned his gaze, arms crossed nonchalantly and her yew wand clasped calmly in her right hand. Everyone else saw fiery determination gripping her face; only Harry felt her speeding heartbeat and the fear she pushed to the back of her mind.</p><p>'That is not my name. I am Lord Voldemort.'</p><p>Ginny tossed her head back and laughed, bright and clear, red hair shimmering around her face. 'It's the name you introduced yourself to me as, nearly six years ago.'</p><p>'You dare--'</p><p>'I dare a great deal, Tom. I am, after all, a Gryffindor,’ she interrupted, tossing her shining red-gold hair behind her shoulder. ‘And that despite a sneaky whisper that tried to convince the Sorting Hat I should be a Slytherin.’</p><p>Voldemort’s head tilted slightly in snake-like regard as he stood still. Head lifting, nostrils flaring, tongue flicking lightly, he attempted to catch the scent of her. Then he nodded slowly. 'My Diary. You are the one Lucius attempted to destroy by using my Diary.'</p><p>'And here I am, quite un-destroyed,' Ginny scoffed.</p><p>'Foolish girl. You think to go against the greatest wizard of all time?'</p><p>'You, the greatest wizard? You met and terrorized a preteen girl, Tom. That’s rather the opposite of greatness. I am a woman, you’ve taken from me, and the bill is due.’'</p><p>'You are a small, foolish, female child. I know more of magic than you ever could, much less than you can conceive of knowing.'</p><p>Smirking, she continued to regard him silently for several heartbeats. 'And yet I know things you do not. I know very important things, which perhaps you should learn before you make another big mistake.'</p><p>‘I’ve not made any mistakes.’</p><p>‘Well, Tom, this proves not to be the case!’ replied Ginny, shaking her head sadly. ‘You made mistakes this morning. In fact, you repeated a huge mistake this morning.’</p><p>'And what was that?'</p><p>'You killed Harry.'</p><p>'Another fool and a coward, running away from all this.'</p><p>'Harry never ran <em>from</em> anything,’ GInny replied, eyes blazing and lips thinning. Her left hand formed a fist and she leaned forward. Then she paused, taking a deep breath, forcing her hand to open. ‘He always ran towards those that needed help. He stood in front of you to save those he loved.'</p><p>'That again, <em>love</em>?'</p><p>'That, always. You think you destroyed him, the one with the “power the Dark Lord knows not.” But you didn't. He stood before you, and he didn't even raise his wand. He knew what he did.</p><p>'He stood there too afraid to fight! I killed him with this wand, the most powerful wand ever!'</p><p>'And how has that wand been working for you? You couldn't even hold us under a silencing spell.' Voldemort rocked slightly on his heels, blinking once.</p><p>'Yet I defeated those who fought against me here.' Ginny looked around the Great Hall, taking in the two wizards and the witch who’d dueled him standing nearby. Her grin grew into a smile as she pointed towards them.</p><p>'Like me, they're still standing. You've not defeated anyone, Tom.'</p><p>'That. Is. Not. My. Name,' he hissed, and again she laughed brightly, the sound ringing through the Hall as she shook her head. Her face grew serious.</p><p>'It doesn’t matter how you arrange the letters, it’s still the name your mother gave you: Tom. Marvolo. Riddle. Son of a witch and a Muggle.'</p><p>'SILENCE!'</p><p>Ginny smiled, and winked. 'I think I will not be silent.'</p><p>Outside of the Protego dome, the crowd gasped. Voldemort stared, incredulous. Then he rallied, pacing to one side, face locked to Ginny’s. Her eyes tracked him, yet she did not move, her arms still crossed nonchalantly. He reached the boundary of the Protego, turned back, slowing his pace as he moved.</p><p>'I defeated Dumbledore. He died under my command. I've taken his wand, the Elder Wand.'</p><p>'Did you learn nothing from Mr. Ollivander, then, all those months you held him prisoner? Because Harry learned a great deal from him in only a few days.' Voldemort froze, staring.</p><p>'How do you know this?' He turned and paced back, never taking his eyes from Ginny’s. Harry’s shoulders tightened in sympathy with hers, and realized her tension came from Voldemort attempting to use Legilimency against her. She held her own against him, appearing calm, unyielding. Then Harry caught the sense of surity from her, the one solid thought foremost in her mind. He closed his eyes briefly as GInny’s love washed gently, firmly over him.</p><p>'Because Harry told me. From beyond the grave, he told me, and all because of the power you know nothing about.'</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and caught the surprise flitting across Voldemort’s face at being freely told the truth. He turned towards Ginny, her eyes filled with that same blazing fierceness she’d shown him so many times in such a short few weeks, focusing on that thought she’d spoken, keeping it foremost in her mind. Voldemort resumed pacing like a trapped wild animal.</p><p>'Love means nothing. It is a weakness. Strength--'</p><p>'You think you are strong because you could do things as a child; you think you are strong because you learned much about magic.' Voldemort turned again, and she kept her eyes on him.</p><p>'I've gone further than anyone along the path to Immortality.'</p><p>‘Yes. Yes, you did. The thing is, Tom, all those pieces, all those bits secreted to preserve your immortality? They're all gone.’ His eyes flared incredulous, though Harry glimpsed the brief flash of fear. ‘There's only you, and your supposed greatness. You think you control that wand because you took it from the hands of a dead wizard. “The wand chooses the wizard.” That wand didn't choose you.'</p><p>'It has no choice. Severus, under my command, defeated its past master, and I've defeated him.'</p><p>Ginny grinned at him again, shrugging her shoulders. ‘That's another one of your mistakes. Snape killed Dumbledore, yes. However, he didn't <em>disarm</em> him. Someone else did that before he arrived. That's who you should be concerned about. But in your arrogance you went after the wrong person when you killed Professor Snape.'</p><p>Voldemort laughed, a high pitched cackling, shaking his head, waving his arms. 'And that is how you think to defeat me, calling me arrogant and telling me I’ve made mistakes?'</p><p>'Oh, I'm not the one who defeated you, Tom. Harry already did, by doing two things. He stood before you to sacrifice his life protecting the ones he loves. He did for us what Lily did for him. And he told me which wand I need to use today and why.'</p><p>'So that wand will defeat me?'</p><p>Ginny shook her head, and calmly slid her yew wand into the back pocket of her jeans. Her hand came from behind her, holding the hawthorne wand she took from Harry's body.</p><p>'No. But this one will. This one belonged to the person who disarmed Dumbledore. Harry took it from them, and gave it to me. He told me to tell you, there's still a chance for you. All you need to do is show some remorse for what you've done.'</p><p>'It is nothing.’ Voldemort stepped forward one pace, and spat at Ginny’s feet. ‘ You are nothing.'</p><p>'Oh, I am much more than nothing. I love and trust Harry; Harry loved and trusted me. I suppose it comes down to this. Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does...' She shrugged and brandished the hawthorne wand. All eyes in the Hall moved to that bit of wood in her hand, including Voldemort’s; he stopped pacing. ‘There's only one way to find out.’</p><p>A red-gold light flared suddenly across the Enchanted Ceiling as the sun edged above the horizon. It lit Voldemort's face into a flaming blur. Ginny's blazing look that Harry knew so well countered. Everyone within the Hall heard Voldemort shriek, watched as Ginny poured all her heart, hope, and acceptance into her spell.</p><p>
  <em>'Avada Kedavra!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Expelliarmus!'</em>
</p><p>Time slowed again. Harry watched as the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand, tumbling even as the curse bolt streamed out of the tip, painting a green fan of light in the air. Ginny's hand rose in equal slow motion, thumb and index finger holding the hawthorne wand as her remaining fingers opened. The look on Voldemort's face faded from fury into blankness into incredulity. Outside the Protego, Molly's hands rose to her face, covering her mouth as she turned into Arthur's shoulder. Ginny's brothers all reached out towards her. Other reactions painted across the gathered crowd as the dawning sunlight poured through the broken windows of the Great Hall.</p><p>Then the fanning green glow changed to a spear, the tip striking Voldemort in the chest. The Elder wand spun into Ginny's open, raised hand and her fingers closed about it as if catching a Snitch. Voldermort's mouth formed a single word, No, as the last of the green spear penetrated his body, and the Protego dispelled.</p><p>In a brief flash, Harry saw Ginny shake the Invisibility Cloak from around her left wrist and about her, vanishing from the sight of the stunned crowd as time flowed normally again. Tom Riddle's body toppled, leaving his shade standing there.</p><p>'H<span class="small">ELLO</span>, T<span class="small">OM</span> M<span class="small">ARVOLO</span> R<span class="small">IDDLE</span>,' said Death. 'B<span class="small">EEN WAITING PATIENTLY FOR YOU</span>.' The black left sleeve shook and seven small, wailing things sat upon the skeletal hand. 'T<span class="small">IME TO GO, NOW.</span>'</p><p>'No! I defeated you!'</p><p>Harry again heard the rumbling sound of Death laughing. 'Y<span class="small">OU NEVER GATHERED ALL THREE HALLOWS</span>, T<span class="small">OM</span> R<span class="small">IDDLE.</span> Y<span class="small">OU HELD BUT ONE AT ANY TIME, AND DID NOT CONTROL EITHER.</span>' The hooded figure turned to Harry. 'I<span class="small"> SHALL JOIN YOU WHERE NEXT WE MUST MEET.</span>' Then Death took Tom Riddle by the arm and the two faded.</p><p>Harry nodded and turned, looking for Ginny. The Hall began to erupt in joyful shouts. People hugged and pounded each other's backs. With his new vision, he briefly glimpsed Ginny passing through the doors of the Hall towards the marble staircase. Turning, he heard Percy's shout, 'Where's Ginny?'</p><p>Then he stood above his prostrated body, watching Ginny approach. She took off the cloak, folded it carefully, and set it next to her as she sat. Tenderly, she lifted Harry's head into her lap. 'It's done, Harry,' she said, carefully running her fingers through his unruly hair, trying and again failing to bring some order to it. 'Tom's done, he's gone. But, oh, Harry, so are you. You were supposed to come back to me.' She began to rock slightly, back and forth, still cradling his head. Her eyes closed, tears spilling, and she whispered, 'You were supposed to come back, you stupid noble prat.'</p><p><em>How can my heart break from her pain?</em> he thought. <em>I'm already dead.</em></p><p>'Right, then, are you ready to go, Harry?' asked Crowley. Harry didn't, couldn't turn from Ginny.</p><p>'H<span class="small">E'S NOT GOING WITH YOU.</span>' came another, familiar voice.</p><p>'Nonsense. He's a Guardian now,' said Aziraphale. More low rumbling laughter flowed around them.</p><p>'O<span class="small">H, USE YOUR SIGHT, IDIOTS</span>. W<span class="small">HAT DID I TELL YOU AT THE START OF THIS</span>?' Silence like a still winter morning spread about them. Harry wished they would leave them alone, that he could somehow comfort Ginny.</p><p>'Ah,' said Crowley. 'Yes. Well, good luck explaining this to your Supervisors, Az.’</p><p>‘How could I miss that?’ asked Aziraphael.</p><p>'N<span class="small">OT SURE, SINCE IT’S QUITE BLOODY OBVIOUS</span>.'</p><p>'What’s this all on about, then?' asked Harry.</p><p>'T<span class="small">HEY THOUGHT YOUR ARRIVAL REPRESENTED SOMETHING PERMANENT</span>.'</p><p>'Didn't it?'</p><p>'A<span class="small">LL THINGS REQUIRE QUITE A SIGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF WIBBLING AND WOBBLING TO BECOME PERMANENT</span>.'</p><p>Harry looked between the three of them. ‘What are you saying? I could go back?’</p><p>‘Well, that’s the thing. Here, now, as you are, Time is … as we said. Adjustable, as it were. But if you choose not to stay, there is no going back, only going forward. You pick up where you drop in,’ said Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley smirked. ‘On the other hand, some things might remain. But don’t think you can tell anyone. Because who’s gonna believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye?’ Harry regarded Crowley cooly. Then he pointed to Ginny, who was holding his head and shoulders in her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his disordered hair.</p><p>‘She will.’ The two angels also looked at her. Then Aziraphale slowly nodded.</p><p>‘Yes. She will.’</p><p>Crowley placed his hand on Az’s shoulder. ‘Come on, let's go. I need your help pushing the Bentley outside the gates so it runs again.'</p><p>‘What’s wrong with the Bentley?’</p><p>‘I don’t know what’s wrong with her, she’s sort of… queasy, indigestion… then just stopped. It all started when we rolled through the gates.’</p><p>Harry turned at that, but the two angels were gone already. He shook his head slightly.</p><p>‘Things are still happening fast, sometimes,’ he muttered, and Death chuckled. ‘Explain more, please. I mean, you’re saying you aren’t here for me. And yet I did, apparently, die. She can’t see me.’ Harry pointed to Ginny, and again the disorientation hit him as he looked into his own face, and felt Ginny’s hand softly stroking his forehead, aligning his glasses.</p><p>'T<span class="small">OM</span> R<span class="small">IDDLE DID NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE WROUGHT</span>. H<span class="small">E CHOSE TO MAKE SIX HORCRUXES, BELIEVING THAT SEVEN PIECES OF SOUL WOULD USE THE STRENGTH OF SEVEN IN MAGIC</span>. W<span class="small">ITH EACH HORCRUX HE MADE, WITH EACH UNSPEAKABLY EVIL ACT OF MURDER, WHAT HE POSSESSED BECAME LESS AND LESS STABLE</span>. W<span class="small">HEN LILY SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR YOURS, THE PROTECTION THAT CREATED PREVENTED THE KILLING CURSE FROM STRIKING YOU</span>. M<span class="small">UCH AS WHEN YOU TOUCHED GINNY’S PROTECTION CHARM, THAT CHARM COULD THEN ABSORB THE KILLING CURSE AND PROTECT THE REST OF YOURS AND HERS LOVED ONES</span>. B<span class="small">UT WHEN HE KILLED YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER ANOTHER PORTION OF HIS SOUL TORE LOOSE; IT NEEDED A PLACE TO RESIDE, AND IT LATCHED ONTO YOU AS THE ONLY PLACE AVAILABLE</span>.'</p><p>Harry thought on that, listening to Ginny’s soft whisper as she spoke to him, rocking gently. ‘I needed to die so that piece could be … turned loose?’</p><p>'E<span class="small">XACTLY</span>. A<span class="small">ND NOW, ALL EIGHT PIECES OF TOM RIDDLE ARE TOGETHER AGAIN.</span>' Death chuckled softly. 'T<span class="small">HOUGH NOT QUITE ALL ONE PIECE</span>. V<span class="small">ENTURING SO FAR ALONG HIS SUPPOSED PATH TO IMMORTALITY BROUGHT UNEXPECTED RESULTS</span>. T<span class="small">WO, OR POSSIBLY THREE PIECES OF SOUL MIGHT REINTEGRATE WITHOUT PROBLEMS</span>. E<span class="small">IGHT… WELL, THEY WILL BE DISCUSSING THOSE CHOICES FOR A VERY LONG TIME</span>.'</p><p>Harry looked around the slowly lightening grounds of Hogwarts, taking in the damages. ‘How could he choose that, if he learned as much as he claimed?’</p><p>'W<span class="small">HAT</span> T<span class="small">OM</span> R<span class="small">IDDLE DID NOT VALUE, HE SPENT NO TIME TO COMPREHEND</span>. H<span class="small">E IGNORED SUCH THINGS, AND SO OF LOVE, LOYALTY, OF CHILDREN’S TALES AND INNOCENCE, HE KNEW NOTHING, AND UNDERSTOOD LESS</span>. H<span class="small">E FEARED DEATH, AND SO SOUGHT TO EVADE ME, AND THUS LIVE FOREVER</span>.'</p><p>Harry raised his hand, running his fingers through his hair. ‘Don’t I fear you?’</p><p>'D<span class="small">O YOU</span>?'</p><p>Harry thought on this. He looked at the castle, remembering his excitement and joy when he first saw it from the boats. What he felt when he learned his life changed on revelations: that unlike his relatives, magic dwelled within him, leading to a new life; that a piece of another’s soul resided within him, and so he needed to die that others could live. ‘It’s just another change, another beginning, isn’t it.’ Death laughed.</p><p>'I<span class="small"> AM, IN FACT, SIMPLY A TRAVEL AGENT</span>.'</p><p>‘He killed me with your Wand.’</p><p>'H<span class="small">E FAILED TO DO THAT</span>. A<span class="small">GAIN HIS DELIBERATE IGNORANCE LED HIM TO MAKE MISTAKES</span>. I<span class="small"> THINK WE MAY AGREE YOU ARE NOT, EXACTLY, DEAD</span>. T<span class="small">HOUGH</span> I<span class="small"> EXPECT YOU WILL DISCOVER THAT YOUR SUFFERINGS WILL PROVE SEVERE</span>.'</p><p>‘I feel great at the moment.’</p><p>Harry turned back to face Ginny, still gently rocking over his head, humming some melody. 'Except for Ginny. She's hurting so much. I didn't... I needed to keep her safe. I never wanted her to hurt like this.'</p><p>'N<span class="small">OT ALL PAIN IS AVOIDABLE, HARRY</span>. T<span class="small">HAT IS ONE OF LIFE'S MOST VALUABLE LESSONS</span>. W<span class="small">OULD YOU PREFER TO STAY WITH HER</span>?'</p><p>'How? I died.'</p><p>'A<span class="small">ND YET</span> I<span class="small"> TOLD YOU</span>. I<span class="small"> AM NOT HERE FOR YOU</span>.'</p><p>'She's... She needs to move on now. Why is she here? It's like...'</p><p>'Y<span class="small">OU ARE A NEXUS</span>.' Harry shook his head in confusion.</p><p>‘A what?’</p><p>'I<span class="small">N EVERY UNIVERSE, THERE EXIST THOSE WITH A PURPOSE</span>. M<span class="small">ANY ARE SOLO BEINGS, OTHERS ARE A NEXUS OF TWO OR THREE</span>. T<span class="small">HEIR PURPOSE IS INTRINSIC, AND OFTEN PERSISTS OVER EONS AND INCARNATIONS</span>. B<span class="small">ETIMES, ONCE THEIR PURPOSE IS ACCOMPLISHED THEY GREET ME HAPPILY</span>. B<span class="small">ETIMES, THEY CHOOSE TO REMAIN, TO LIVE, TO LOVE</span>.'</p><p>At that, Harry looked up into the void inside the Hood. So much from this night flashed through his mind, since his decision to accept what he must do, to now. Hours, in one sense, and also, an eternity. 'How?' he asked again.</p><p>'F<span class="small">EW INDEED ARE THOSE WHO EVER EVEN GATHER ALL THREE HALLOWS TOGETHER</span>.'</p><p>‘So you really did give them to the Peverell brothers?’ Death chuckled, the dark robes shaking from the mirth.</p><p>'Y<span class="small">ES, THOUGH BEADLE DID NOT GET THAT QUITE RIGHT</span>. T<span class="small">HREE</span> P<span class="small">EVERELLS, A RIVER, A BRIDGE, AND MYSELF MET OF AN EVENING</span>. I<span class="small"> OFFERED THE HALLOWS MUCH AS BEADLE DESCRIBED, THE ELDER WAND, THE RESURRECTION STONE, THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK</span>. B<span class="small">UT IT WAS THEIR SISTER</span> E<span class="small">VANGALINE WHO ASKED FOR THE CLOAK</span>.'</p><p>‘I’m the Master of Death, then?’ This time, Death laughed, loudly, fully. The bell-like joyful peals struck Harry as odd, the joy vibrating through his bones.</p><p>'N<span class="small">OT QUITE</span>. B<span class="small">EADLE DID GET THAT CORRECT</span>. E<span class="small">VENTUALLY, ALL GREET ME: SOME, LIKE</span> T<span class="small">OM, GREATLY RELUCTANT AND EVEN STRUGGLING AGAINST THE INEVITABLE; OTHERS, LIKE</span> E<span class="small">VANGALINE, AS A FRIEND BECAUSE THEY ACCOMPLISHED MUCH AND KNOW IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT STEPS</span>. N<span class="small">O ONE MASTERS DEATH</span>. Y<span class="small">OU ARE, HOWEVER, THE MASTER OF THE </span>D<span class="small">EATHLY </span>H<span class="small">ALLOWS</span>. Y<span class="small">OU CONTROL ALL THREE</span>.'</p><p>‘I don’t hold them, though,’ replied Harry, lifting his empty hands.</p><p>'W<span class="small">HAT DID YOU USE THE STONE TO DO, HARRY</span>?' He paused, remembering his walk into the Forest, knowing the outcome he expected at the end of the journey. Calling his parents to support him in his last minutes before he joined them. He looked into the Hood. 'P<span class="small">RECISELY</span>. C<span class="small">OMPANIONSHIP AS YOU WALKED, BELIEVING THE TIME ARRIVED FOR A REUNION</span>. A<span class="small">ND THEN, YOU CLEVERLY HID THE STONE</span>.'</p><p>Confusion painted Harry’s face. ‘I didn’t hide it.’ Death’s hood tilted and Harry could feel the laughter pressing against his chest. ‘I didn’t. I don’t even know where it is, and I’m not going to look for it.’</p><p>'H<span class="small">OW MUCH MORE CLEVERLY COULD ONE HIDE SOMETHING</span>?'</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to answer. Then closed it as Death’s ringing laughter reverberated within him. He opened his mouth again, then shook his head.</p><p>‘But what about the Wand?’</p><p>'W<span class="small">HAT ABOUT IT</span>?'</p><p>‘I don’t control that. Ginny took it from Voldemort.’</p><p>'B<span class="small">UT SHE DID NOT DISARM YOU</span>. Y<span class="small">OU LENT HER THE WAND THAT DISARMED DUMBLEDORE, YOU TOLD HER WHAT SHE NEEDED TO DO WITH IT</span>. S<span class="small">HE FOLLOWED YOUR INSTRUCTIONS, AND WHEN YOU ASK FOR THOSE WANDS BACK, SHE WILL GIVE THEM TO YOU</span>.'</p><p>‘I don’t want it.’</p><p>'T<span class="small">HEN WHAT SHALL YOU DO WITH IT</span>?' Harry thought a bit.</p><p>‘Can I destroy it?’</p><p>'N<span class="small"></span>O. N<span class="small">ONE OF THE HALLOWS MAY BE DESTROYED</span>. A<span class="small">LL SERVE A PURPOSE</span>. E<span class="small">VEN RIDDLE MAKING ONE INTO A HORCRUX RESULTED SIMPLY IN A CRACK, TO LET OUT HIS SPIRIT</span>. T<span class="small">HE STONE STILL FUNCTIONS NORMALLY, AS YOU DISCOVERED WHEN YOU NEEDED IT</span>.'</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, additional thoughts dashing through his mind.</p><p>‘I prefer my holly wand, but we couldn’t fix it. The hawthorne wand works, but it doesn’t feel quite right.’</p><p>'H<span class="small">ERMIONE PROVED UNABLE TO REPAIR THE HOLLY WAND, NOT YOU</span>. I<span class="small">NTENT MATTERS</span>. C<span class="small">ONNECTION MATTERS</span>. A<span class="small">ND SOMETIMES, STRENGTH MATTERS</span>.'</p><p>Harry looked straight into the opening of the Hood, determination flooding him. ‘Then I will do two things. I will repair my holly and phoenix feather wand. And I will return the Elder Wand to where it belongs for now. And with that, I will cast its fate to the winds.’</p><p>Death chuckled again, a rolling rumbling joyful sound bouncing around Hogwarts. “F<span class="small">EW INDEED, TO GATHER THEM ALL</span>. F<span class="small">EWER STILL, THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY</span>.'</p><p>Harry soaked up the laughter, feeling lighter than he had in ages. ‘So, what now?’</p><p>'Y<span class="small">OU WOULD GIVE UP FOREVER</span>?''</p><p>Harry turned to face Ginny, watching as one hand came up to wipe tears from her face. She raised her gaze towards the sunrise, looking into, through his eyes as she did. 'She feels me, somehow. She knows I’m here. I don’t believe I am, giving up, that is. We’re just starting forever.'</p><p>'S<span class="small">O BE IT</span>. B<span class="small">UT EXPECT TO BE RATHER SORE</span>. Y<span class="small">OU PLAYED HÉCTOR TO TOM’S ACHILLES</span>.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I don't own the sandbox but I appreciate being allowed to play in it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world spun into blackness, morphing  then to a whirlpool of flooding swirling lights, a pressure worse than any time Harry experienced Apparation making him certain he would implode. Sensation surged back into awareness, a flood tide of thousands of aching bruises, burning small cuts and abrasions, warm hands on either side of his head, comforting fingers massaging his scalp. He needed to breathe. His chest stubbornly refused to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Tom's done, he's gone. But, oh, Harry, so are you. You were supposed to come back to me.' Ginny began to rock back and forth, still cradling Harry’s head in her lap. He could feel panic beginning to rise as he struggled to take in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With eyes closed, tears spilling, she whispered, 'You were supposed to come back to me, you stupid noble prat.' The need for air began burning in his head, and still his stubborn diaphragm would not move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Harry, I didn’t want to disarm him, even though you said to. I meant to join you---’ And his muscles relaxed, air rushing into his gasping lungs with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt sure could be heard in the Great Hall. Ginny’s eyes grew round, blazing. ‘Harry?’ He sucked in another breath, groaning slightly as he exhaled and immediately pulling in more cool morning air. His eyes still closed, he did not see her sorrow replaced with burning anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You bloody git!’ Her fingers came out of his hair, curling into mace-like fists. ‘You self-sacrificing </span>
  <em>
    <span>arsehole</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Two fists struck his sternum, startling his eyes open only to be filled with a vision: Ginny Enraged. Again and again and again her small, hard, coiled hands struck. ‘You bloody disappeared! We all looked for you. GODS HARRY YOU WENT AND DIED ON ME!’ Harry held his arms up, breathing... pounding chest... gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ginny, I love you, stop, please, that hurts!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s arms froze in mid-swing. Incredulity, doubt replaced the fury on her face. Shakily taking a breath, ‘What did you say?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Stop. You hit hard. That hurts.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, before that. What did you say before that?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused, thinking desperately. What did he say? Then, ‘I love you.’ Their eyes met, blazing brown to cool emerald. Slowly, her hands relaxed. Gently, ever so softly, almost hesitantly her palms rested on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You said you love me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, well, I do love you, all right?’ Ginny shook her head, her tangled hair softly waving on either side of her face. The corners of her mouth twitched into a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know you do, Harry, you’ve always showed me. In how you stroked my back, or played in my hair when others were around. But you never said it. Almost like you couldn’t…’ Their eyes remained locked, silently sharing between them things previously left unsaid about Harry’s earlier life. The one before Hogwarts. Definitely the one before a surge of Gryffindor courage led to a timeless kiss before everyone else in the Common Room. Then Ginny gasped. ‘</span>
  <span>Harry, you’re bleeding!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all flooded in on him then. Everything that happened since he learned the finality of what he needed to do. The walk past Ginny, into the Forest, joined by his parents, by Sirius and Remus. The in-between feeling which started on the shoreline of the Black Lake, watching the battle as though not a participant, yet also being totally involved. Feeling Ginny’s thighs against the back of his head, her gentle touches on his cheeks. It all filled him, and he burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s not funny, Harry. It’s just to–’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Know I’m alive. If I’m bleeding, Ginny, I know I’m alive. And you’re with me. After all that happened, staring at your name by a dot on the Map all year, learning I had to die to make things happen… yeah, it is funny. Kinda.’ She blinked, trying to not let more tears fall as her face lit with a huge, bright smile now that she could talk to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet sounds of people talking filtered into their awareness, getting louder,  coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t want them to see me. I need some time, Ginny.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can you apparate? They didn’t teach us this year, they wanted to keep us all hostage for our families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, not now. I’m too tired, and sore, I’d splinch us for sure. I’ve got an idea though. Need to do something first. Help me up.’ Ginny’s hands shifted behind his shoulders. She rose to her knees and helped him sit. He reached inside his shirt and pulled his moleskin bag out. ‘Where’s the wand you took from Tom?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny handed him the Elder Wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It looks like Dumbledore's wand.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s because it is. Tom … it’s a long story, Gin, and I promise I’ll tell you. You know “The Three Brothers”?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes. Beadle the Bard. Ron likes that story. Why?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Turns out, Beadle got it mostly right. This is the Wand. The Elder Wand.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What? The Hallows, they’re real?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, and I have, had all three.’ Ginny looked at the wand, now in Harry’s hand, then at the Cloak. Then at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I promised two things about the Wand. I don’t want it. It’s more trouble than it’s worth, and I prefer my holly wand. But…’ He pulled the broken, connected halves of his wand from the moleskin bag. Ginny gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What happened?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s part of--’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘--the story.’ They both completed the thought. Ginny chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I need to use it for one thing. Then I am going to put it where it belongs.’ He concentrated, then tapped the holly wand and whispered, 'Reparo.' The two halves moved, the shattered ends touching, melding, flowing seamlessly together and sparks erupted from the tip. Harry picked it up. He felt the energy from the reunited, whole wand flow into him, warmth rising up his hand, his arm, through his entire being. Setting down the Elder Wand, he focused his intent and banished it to underneath Dumbledore’s tomb. Then he turned to Ginny, her face filled with awe. ‘Did Kreacher survive the battle?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know. I didn’t even know he was here until I saw him lead the elves out from the castle.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No matter. One way to find out. Kreacher!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft pop Kreacher appeared before them, a smile lighting his creased face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Master Harry is alive! The Dark Lord lied, he did not kill you!’ Ginny looked from Kreacher to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>It’s -’ Harry started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Part of the story?’ Ginny asked, grinning wickedly. Harry nodded. The distant sounds of people talking and approaching grew louder. ‘I’m holding you to the telling, Harry James.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, and turned to Kreacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Kreacher, we need to go somewhere private for a short time. I need to rest, and I don’t want to be answering a lot of questions just now.’ He looked at Ginny, and returned her smile. ‘Well, except to Ginny here. And I am too tired to apparate. Can you help us?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Of course Kreacher can help.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not Grimmauld Place, though.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, Master is right. Grimmauld Place needs preparation. There is another place, Master Harry. Sirius’ Uncle Alphard willed a House to Master Sirius. It is ready for visitors. Kreacher will take you and Mistress Ginevra there.’ Ginny cocked her head at the old House-elf, but Harry took her hand in his and then the small hand Kreacher held out. With a pop and the familiar squeezing sensation, Kreacher Apparated them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley Shacklebolt’s head rose above the small rise in ground, nearing the spot where Hagrid had set Harry’s body down when Voldemort brought him to the grounds. He stopped in surprise at the sight of a bare lawn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I do not own the sandbox, and I appreciate being allowed to play in it.</p><p>Thank you to all who've commented or left kudo's, they mean a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quiet now draped the Great Hall like the shrouds covering vessels formerly occupied with breathing, warmth, laughter, tears, families, love, fear, courage. Fifty-four individuals who from stardust came, now to stardust return. The cost of freedom, paid in full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway along the Hall, near the wall where on other days the Gryffindor house table stood, nine gathered around one of those shrouds. Seven with shades of red hair, one blonde, one brown, all with heads bowed. None of the Weasleys or their partners noticed when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the Hall accompanied by two Aurors. He paused, searching the surroundings, then strode purposely towards Acting Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall finished her conversation with Pomona Sprout and turned to face him as he neared. ‘Are they bringing him, Kingsley? We’ve prepared a space by the Head Table.’ Kingsley stopped, rubbed his eyes briefly as he gathered himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, Minerva, we aren’t. He wasn’t there.’ She rocked back slightly on her heels, taking a deep breath. When she spoke, Kingsley thought it a measure of how deeply his words affected her that her Scots accent thickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I dinna ken, what d’ye mean, he was nae there? And what of Miss Weasley?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley let out a long, sighing breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I mean, Harry’s body is not where we saw him. A few Death Eaters still lay there, taken down by Centaur arrows. We also met with the group I sent into the Forest, they found the place where Voldemort waited. It… It’s an old acromantula nest. There are signs that he… treated Harry’s body roughly after he killed him. As to Ginny… Proudfoot,’ he turned to one of the Aurors with him, and nodded to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘There is some sign at the place we last saw Harry’s body that two people were there, one sitting, one lying on the ground. One of them helped the other up, and then that’s it. There’s no other sign at all. The anti-apparition charms are down over the entire castle, and there is residual magic of an apparition happening,’ Kelly Proudfoot spoke formally, controlled, the tightness around and the moisture in her eyes belying her strict professional demeanor. ‘I’m not positive, but I am personally certain that Ginny Weasley was there. I am positive that only the two people were there.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall looked between the pair of them. ‘What are we to tell the Weasleys then, Kingsley? We dinna teach apparition this year. Headmaster...’ she paused, unable to say the name, then carried on. ‘the Headmaster and the Carrows forbade it. So it couldna be her that apparated.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We tell them what we know, Minerva. I’ve already set teams to searching the grounds and castle. If either of them is still here, we’ll find them.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the Weasley family together. A few other mourners looked up from their family members as they passed, then back to what they had been doing. The Weasleys looked up hopefully as the small group approached. Then the shadow of doubt, worry, and grief closed in on Molly’s face, Arthur remaining stoic beside her. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks. George never took his eyes from the shroud over Fred. Hermione turned to Ron as he gathered her into a strong hug. Percy removed his glasses, wiping his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva McGonnagall opened her mouth to speak, but Kingsley rested his hand on her shoulder lightly. He turned to Arthur. ‘We did not find Ginny,’ he spoke quietly, ‘but Harry’s body is also gone.’ Molly shuddered a sob, Arthur gathering her into his arms tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So we’ve lost two more, then, Kingsley,’ she cried. ‘How many more?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley shook his head, slowly. ‘We don’t know, Molly. We don’t know if they’re dead, we only know they are missing. There are teams out searching now…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two silver streaks flew in through one of the shattered windows, bringing all eyes to them as their course curved towards the family. As they neared, the two streaks coalesced into a silvery horse and stag. The mare walked to Mrs. Weasley and nuzzled her arms gently, the stag to Mr. Weasley, head bowed, then turned towards Ron and Hermione..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s Ginny’s Patronus!’ exclaimed George, and Ron nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s Harry’s stag.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly turned to Arthur, a look of wonder lighting her face. ‘When did Ginny learn the Patronus charm?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘When Umbridge was here, not teaching us anything,’ said Hermione. ‘That’s when we organized Dum… the DA, and Harry taught all of us.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ginny picked it up soonest of all of us,’ said George, ‘her third try she shot a silver mist from her wand. Though it took a bit to become corporeal. Still, the whole room got quiet when she sent that horse galloping around.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Did he teach you how to send a message with a Patronus?’ Kingsley asked. Ron shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not sure he knew a Patronus could carry a message, until you sent yours to Bill and Fleur’s wedding.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s still a message,’ Arthur said, his voice stronger than a few hours ago. ‘It means they’re alive, and well. They are not under duress, and they’ve their wands with them.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But where are they?’ asked Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We need to wait, is all,’ replied Arthur. ‘And trust that as soon as they can, they’ll get another message to us. For now... ‘</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘For now,’ carried on McGonagall, ‘let us rejoice that both are, somehow, alive.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favorite songs is Find the Cost of Freedom, by Stephen Stills and performed originally by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young. Yes, it is on the playlist for this story, and for this chapter specifically.  The number for the deceased defenders is to the best of my ability accurate according to canon.</p><p>We're a bit less crossover for this and the next chapter, but not totally done. As always, I don't own the sandbox, and am glad I can play in it. Thank you to all who've commented and left kudos. Posting schedule, once a week, Saturdays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nexus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now, the second reason (besides language) for the M rating...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny sat at the dining table in Black Cottage, staring at the mostly blank parchment in front of her. <em> Dear Mum and Dad </em>stared implacably back at her. Everything she’d written so far.</p>
<p><em> It’s a good start </em>, she thought.</p>
<p>Truth be told, she felt so much relief, so much joy learning Harry didn’t die she hadn’t even thought of her parents or family when Kreacher apparated them here. </p>
<p>But then Harry suggested they send their patronuses to let them know they were all right. After they did that, she started thinking, with a twinge, about how upset her mother would be when she learned of their disappearance.</p>
<p>She focused first on getting Harry cleaned up and into bed before thinking what else she could do. Kreacher helped them into the cottage and upstairs to the master rooms, a bedroom with en-suite bath. He started the shower running, and then left Ginny to help Harry.</p>
<p>They didn’t bring anything else with them; their filthy, torn clothes stinking of smoke, stone dust, and blood brought her unbidden images of freckles stark against Fred’s pale skin, Colin’s contorted body, Neville and the Sorting Hat in flames. She kicked them into a corner of the bathroom as she dropped them to the floor. Harry’d blushed redder than Ginny’s hair when she’d helped him undress, then deeper still when she joined him in the shower. She could feel his exhaustion, not trusting him alone in the wet.</p>
<p>‘Hush, Harry, you’ve seen a good bit of me already,’ she told him when he protested, then began gently scrubbing his back.</p>
<p>Kreacher found some dressing gowns in the cottage and quietly left them on the cabinet by the sink while they bathed. They donned them after they showered, and Ginny helped him into the bed. She kissed his cheek when he sat on the side, and Harry’d  rambled a bit about what happened after he’d faced Tom in the Forest. When he started nodding, eyelids drooping, she took his glasses off and eased him down, pulling the duvet up over him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn’t even feel her second gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Then she’d started planning a letter. Not long, it couldn’t be long, or she would get tripped up in questions when they did rejoin family. But she knew her parents and the rest of her family deserved to know that both of them still lived, and felt as well as could be expected. And mostly, that both of them were safe. Thinking about going in search of writing materials, she regarded herself in the mirror on the wall by a wardrobe. The dressing gown Kreacher set out for her obviously once was quite posh, with lace embroidery over silk. But the fading colors clearly showed its age.</p>
<p>She briefly considered the pile of clothing left on the floor. She shook her head; it all needed to be burned or otherwise disposed of. She decided to ask either Harry or Kreacher to do so later. With the Trace still upon her and no longer on Hogwarts grounds, she didn’t want to risk the Ministry finding them through her using magic. Probably there wasn’t anyone paying attention in the aftermath of yesterday’s battle, but she chose discretion. This time.</p>
<p>Now she sat here staring at a salutation and the remaining blank parchment. <em> Oh, come on, Ginevra </em> , she said to herself, using the name she least liked. Well, least except when sometimes Harry said it. <em> You told Tom you are a Gryffindor, despite him. Be one. </em></p>
<p>Picking up the quill and dipping it in the ink, she wrote.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sorry we just disappeared without saying anything, but when I found Harry well, Not Dead, I just, I felt so happy! No, joyful. He’s alive, we’re alive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He is exhausted though, and a bit bruised and scratched. He really didn’t want to be around people in general. When we heard people coming, he called Kreacher and asked him to take us somewhere safe and quiet. I’m not sure where we are, other than Kreacher says it belongs to Harry, because Sirius’ uncle willed it to Sirius, and then Sirius to Harry. Haven’t been outside, but I can see we’re by a lake. It’s a nice cozy place, several bedrooms, and quieter than the Burrow. No chickens though. And it is very safe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’s so exhausted that now he’s sound asleep upstairs. Mum, Dad, he told me a little bit what the year’s been like and it is amazing and scary and awesome and hard to believe he’s still with us, that all three of them are still with us. Oh, and tell Ron and Hermione he says they can start telling you about their year. Before he went to sleep he said we should be back soon, but I’m not waking him any time until he wakes himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sending Kreacher with this letter, and asking him to bring us some clean clothing. What I’m wearing is pretty nasty, and there really isn’t much to do even trying to salvage what Harry has. Please help him. He’s changed, Mum, from what you knew when we stayed at Grimmauld Place. He’s devoted to Harry now, I’m not quite sure why but it has to do with Sirius’ brother Regulus. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We will rejoin you as soon as Harry is rested and even if he still feels out of sorts about being in a crowd. I know you’ll help keep them away if that’s what he needs. I love all of you and we’d be there now, but … Harry needs some quiet. What he did, what he experienced toward the end, it’s a lot and it’s hard to believe. But I do believe him, Mum. He came back to us. </em>
</p>
<p>She signed her name, and on impulse drew a lightning bolt next to her signature. Folding the parchment, she used the wax from the candle on the table to seal it. Then she set it aside and looked out the window over the lake. Quiet sounds of Kreacher in the kitchen filtered through the swinging door that separated the two rooms. She stood and quietly entered, watching the old house-elf as he began levitating a steaming tureen of thick chicken noodle soup, fresh rolls, and biscuits onto a tray. Briefly she wondered where he found the ingredients, then shook her head. He looked over when she entered and bowed his head slightly.</p>
<p>‘Mistress Ginevra is not sleeping?’ His politeness surprised her again, so different from the previous times she’d encountered Kreacher.</p>
<p>‘No, not yet. We left too quickly to tell my parents we’re all right. Harry insisted we each send our patronus, but I needed to say more so I wrote a letter. Is that food for Harry?’</p>
<p>‘It is also for you, if you are hungry. Kreacher is happy to serve Master Harry and Mistress Ginevra.’ She smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘Not just now. Is Harry still sleeping?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, Mistress. Kreacher will place preservation charms so this will be ready when he wakes.’ She nodded, fingers rubbing the letter in her hands. It felt so odd to her, this helpful, polite behavior coming from the small body that muttered insults and grudgingly did anything for anyone in a gloomy old house. As if despite appearances, this isn’t the same house elf.</p>
<p>‘Kreacher, may I ask you a question?’</p>
<p>He looked up at her, his long nose rising, regarding her. Then he nodded, once.</p>
<p>‘What changed? No offense, but when we first met, you were so different…’</p>
<p>‘Master Harry,’ he replied, deep bullfrog voice filled with respect. ‘Master Harry happened. He listened. He gave Young Master Regulus’ locket to Kreacher,’ he said, lifting the locket from his chest, the necklace chain loose. ‘He asked Kreacher to find the Dung person that took the evil locket. And when Kreacher brought him, Master Harry took up Young Master Regulus’ quest, completely. He did not have to do so; Master Harry’s goals already coincided. But he did. And he thanked Kreacher for serving.’</p>
<p>Ginny looked out the window over the sinks. The old house-elf, voice heavy and cracking with emotion, needed a moment of privacy. Then she turned back to the house-elf.</p>
<p>‘Will you do something for me, please?’</p>
<p>Kreacher bowed low, regarding her when he stood up.</p>
<p>‘Kreacher is honored to serve Master and Mistress.’</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head, a frown placing a slight crease between her eyes. ‘First of all, why are you calling me Mistress? And I prefer Ginny.’ Kreacher… actually chuckled. It sounded a lot like bullfrogs in spring, but Ginny could see the grin in his eyes even though his lips simply quirked slightly.</p>
<p>‘Kreacher calls you Mistress because he sees the Nexus. And Ginevra because he shows his respect for Mistress.’</p>
<p>‘Will you call me Ginny?’ She saw the answer in the slight grin and heard it in the continued chuckling. Nodding, she conceded the point. ‘All right. Here’s what I would like you to do, Kreacher, and I’ll take care of Harry while you are doing so. Please deliver this letter to my parents. <span>I told them in the letter I didn’t know exactly, only that we are safe. I expect they’ll want to know where we are, but tell them- tell them your master said he wants privacy. And we need clean clothing for when we do rejoin them, so if you could collect some? I’m not sure where you’ll find that, though.</span>’</p>
<p>He bowed, then held out his hand for the letter. Handing it to him, their eyes met.</p>
<p>‘Kreacher is quite resourceful, Mistress. And Master Harry did say he required privacy, so Kreacher can not tell anyone exactly where you are until privacy is done. Does Mistress require fancy robes?’ Ginny laughed.</p>
<p>‘Oh, Merlin, no, thank you though. I expect when we get back, we’ll start helping with … well, with whatever needs doing. So everyday wear is quite good. Thank you, Kreacher.’ </p>
<p>He nodded, turned and waved a second bowl to the tray, then glanced back at Ginny. ‘Mistress should be careful when she lifts the tray, it will feel very light. The preservation charm is now set.’ And with a soft ‘pop’ the house-elf disappeared.</p>
<p>In the silence that followed, she let out a deep sigh. Ginny felt fairly certain that her mother would assume she would sleep elsewhere than Harry from the ‘several bedrooms’ comment. However, separate bedrooms did not figure into her plans.</p>
<p>Taking another deep breath, she stood and straightened the dressing gown, tugging it a bit tighter around her  curves. Despite the obvious age of the garment, the sensation of silky satin over her skin sent a thrill to her core. Looking down. she grinned to herself, whispering to her nipples tenting the gown, ‘What are you standing up for, I’m not even sure Harry’s going to want this.’</p>
<p>She took another breath to try slowing her heart, and realized she felt a lot like one day last summer, when she’d decided what to do for Harry’s birthday. At least today she could reasonably expect no interruptions. The lightness of the laden tray brought laughter to her. Kreacher must have realised she couldn’t do magic; despite the food and crockery on it, it weighed hardly more than feathers.</p>
<p>Going up the stairs from the great room she turned down the corridor at the top, towards the bedroom on the end. She eased the door open and entered, setting the tray on a dresser under the bay windows that overlooked the lake. The calm waters glinting in sunlight mocked her increasing heart rate. <em> Anything’s possible with enough nerve </em>, she thought. Ginny loosened the waist tie on the dressing gown slightly.</p>
<p>Then she padded back to the door, closing it as gently as she’d opened it, and looked at Harry’s sleeping face.</p>
<p>Her first thought was how gaunt he looked, more like the younger Harry who first came visiting the Burrow than what he looked like last summer. The sheet and light blanket covered him to slightly above his waist, and she could count ribs and the new scars on his chest stood out starkly. But all three of them had lost weight over the previous year; it surprised her how thin Ron looked when she first saw him in the Room of Requirement.</p>
<p>His chest rose and fell easily with his breathing; eyes moving rapidly under his lids told her he dreamt, yet the stillness of his limbs meant the dream didn’t torture him. Then it struck her, as sudden and lightning-like as the etched white scar on his forehead. She’d never, ever before seen him so relaxed, so calm. Not even during those weeks before Dumbledore died when he found peace in her company. She stood rooted to the floor next to the bed. Despite wanting to climb in next to him, to hold him reassuring herself he still lived, she found herself unwilling to disturb him.</p>
<p>And then his head shifted, nose lifting as if following a scent. He stretched, a simple movement that brought a thrill to her. <em> He’s alive </em> , she thought, <em> he’s really alive. </em></p>
<p>He opened his eyes, and the calm fled his face. His hand came from under the pillow holding his wand. Ginny stood quietly, hands at her sides as he scanned the unfamiliar room ready to defend himself. Then his eyes met hers. His shoulders eased. The corners of his lips lifted in a slight smile. ‘It wasn’t a dream then.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know,’ she replied, smiling back. ‘What were you dreaming?’</p>
<p>‘You were in it. We were flying. Felt very peaceful.’</p>
<p>‘Well, then, only partly a dream. We’ve not gone flying yet.’ Still she stood unmoving as he stretched again, whipcord muscles emphasizing his thinness yet showing strength. When his wand disappeared under the pillow again and he started patting around for his glasses she finally moved. Picking them up from the side table, she offered them to him.</p>
<p>Their fingers brushed lightly as he took them. They both pulled back suddenly as if from a shock. Her fingers still tingled as she watched him slide his glasses on. From the look in his eyes she thought, hoped, his did as well.</p>
<p>‘Ginny…’ ‘Harry…’ When their eyes met, they both stopped. Silence crackled along their shared gaze, unspoken messages. Then she grinned slightly.</p>
<p>‘You first,’ she said, wanting, needing to hear his voice.</p>
<p>‘I know…’ he started, ‘it’s just… I mean… oh, lord, I am such a git.’ He turned his head, looking out the window. Ginny felt bereft at the loss.</p>
<p>‘Just say it, Harry. I won’t be- I won’t take any mickey.’ When his gaze turned back, it felt as though the sun came from behind a cloud.</p>
<p>‘It’s just, I said I love you and I mean it, but I broke up with you and it’s been a year and I hoped but really I don’t know what happened or what and you probably—‘</p>
<p>A loud rumbling from his stomach interrupted his anxious stream of words, answered immediately by a similar echo from Ginny’s own. Both their faces filled with surprise, then laughter.</p>
<p>‘Hungry, Potter? Kreacher made us some lunch. Or breakfast. Something, anyway. I brought it up.’</p>
<p>Grinning, he nodded. ‘Smells delicious. That might be what woke me, actually.’</p>
<p>‘Budge over, I’ll bring it.’ Quietly she brought the tray from the dresser where she left it. Harry had arranged pillows against the headboard and sat up after sliding over, the bedsheets gathered around his waist. Ginny set the tray on the bed between them, ladling soup into a bowl for Harry before filling one for herself.</p>
<p>Then she slid onto the bed, folding her legs underneath her. Her knees peaked out between the gap in the front of the gown. She felt the fabric pull a bit open across her chest, the swell of her cleavage showing. They are in silence a bit, enjoying the warmth of the soup, the soft texture of the rolls.</p>
<p>When their bowls emptied and he started pulling a roll apart, Ginny prompted him, ‘You started to say something, Harry.’ He stopped pulling on the roll, but kept his eyes down. Dropping the remnants and wiping his hand on a serviette, he looked up into her eye.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to presume.’ The silence stretched, and then he blurted, ‘doyouhaveaboyfriend?’</p>
<p>She smiled a bit shyly, and nodded. His eyes dropped, with a sigh he reached for the shredded roll, and her right hand rested gently on his.</p>
<p>‘I do, and I am talking with him now. Harry, that’s what I started to say.’ He looked up, eyes hopeful, and she nodded, her hand pulling his into hers and away from the tray. ‘It’s probably as long a story as yours, and I don’t want to tell all of it now, but there are a couple things I do need to say.’</p>
<p>‘Does Fleur count?’ he asked suddenly. The small crease between her eyes grew in puzzlement. ‘I told you dating opportunities would be scarce, but we did spend a couple weeks at Shell Cottage, so I did encounter a Veela…’</p>
<p>Her left hand fingers pressed lightly on his lips, stopping his prattling again. She smiled brightly at him.’Sisters-in-law don’t count, Harry.’ Slowly he grinned back.</p>
<p>‘Oh. Okay then.’ She dropped her left hand to join her right, fingers brushing lightly on the back of his hand. She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>‘I won’t pretend it didn’t hurt, Harry, you telling me we couldn’t be together, but I did know you had a good reason. And… well, it worked, just not the way you wanted.’ Their eyes held each other’s. Unspoken messages crossed between, of acceptance, affection, something more. ‘My whole family were targets, Harry, no matter what you tried to do to keep us safe. After you left the wedding, when the squirmish died down, after all the guests that could got away, some of the Death Eaters stayed to question us. They wanted to know where you were.’</p>
<p>They sat quietly as she focused on her breathing, calming herself. She wasn’t entirely sure if the telling of the story stirred her, or the feel of his hand in hers. Either way, there remained things to say. His eyes never left hers. <em> That’s one of the things I love about him </em> , she thought, <em> he seems to know when it’s all right to look at my body, and when he needs to look at me. </em></p>
<p>‘They were a bit… insistent. No,’ she said at the sight of worry creases between his eyes, ‘they didn’t torture us. But one of them was a Legilemens, and… I’d told them I didn’t know where you were, or what you would be doing, because you broke up with me. And I just kept focused on that, and the hurt. Just those two, and didn’t fight. Then he snorted and told the others I didn’t know anything, just another stupid bint that lost her heart to an idiot.’ She looked up at his face again. ‘For the rest of the year if I got questioned, that’s what I did. And they believed me. So it did help keep me safe, in a way. Just…’</p>
<p>‘Not how I hoped,’ he finished, and she nodded.</p>
<p>‘There’s a bit more,’ she said quietly. He waited.</p>
<p>‘Early in October, so after we heard that you three raided the Ministry, a Hufflepuff girl was raped. She identified one of her rapists, another Hufflepuff, and then several more girls came forward. The first one happened on the Express.’ She shook her head at him when his face clouded in anger. ‘Nothing happened to me, Harry. Other than this: Professor McGonnagall taught all the young witches some particular charms that made it very hard to take our clothing off, and Madame Pomfrey visited all the Houses, and she put all the older witch students on the Moon Potion.’</p>
<p>At his blank look, she paused. Then, he asked, ‘What’s that?’</p>
<p>She nodded.‘That’s where I was going. It’s called that because witches need to take it on the full moon. It’s so we don’t get pregnant. She started those of us old enough to get pregnant on it because of the assaults. Then she started teaching someone from each House how to make it. I think all the Heads of House wrote to our parents. When I went home for Christmas Hols, Mum asked me about it, and told me to keep using it.’ Their eyes met again, and the quiet stretched as he seemed to think about this.</p>
<p>‘OK,’ was all he said. Then after another short bit, ‘But why are you telling me this?’</p>
<p>‘Do you remember your birthday present, Harry?’</p>
<p>‘Remember it? Yes! It was the last thing I thought of before…’ Silence again as he stopped, lips pressed tightly.</p>
<p>‘Before Tom killed you?’ she asked, voice rough. He nodded slowly, watching her eyes suddenly become shiny. ‘Oh, Harry!’ She lifted his hand, kissing his palm, reveling in the roughness of his callouses. ‘Was that really…’</p>
<p>‘Yes. Not the only time, either. I used to watch your name and dot on the Marauders Map a lot.’ Her cheeks bloomed red, and she blinked.</p>
<p>‘Could you see what I was doing?’ He shook his head no, then gently slid his hand from between hers to stroke her cheek, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>‘No. Only where you were.’ She leaned her head into his soft touch, closing her eyes, her lips quirking into a grin.</p>
<p>‘Good.’ She rubbed his hand with her cheek, then looked him in the eyes again. ‘Harry, please move the tray out of our way. I’m still under the Trace..’ He looked puzzled, but pulled his wand from under his pillow and with a swish and flick levitated the tray over to the dresser under the bay window. She waited until he replaced it under the pillow. ‘I felt so frustrated and angry when Ron interrupted us. Angry at Hermione because she was supposed to keep him occupied, and at him because he interrupted. Frustrated because…’</p>
<p>She reached up now, touching his cheek, stroking lightly. <em> Kissing will be interesting </em> , she thought, <em> he needs to shave now </em> . Then she leaned closer to him  ‘I was frustrated because when I said I wanted to give you something to remember me, I meant more than a kiss.’ She looked down at his hand again, running her finger lightly over the white scars. <em> I must not tell lies </em> . ‘But probably best that he did interrupt because, well, I realised later I wasn’t quite ready.’ Her finger continued to trace lightly, back and forth. <em> I must not tell lies </em>.</p>
<p>Harry lifted her chin with his other hand, softly, insistently, until their eyes met again. ‘Not ready for what, Gin?’ </p>
<p>She felt herself sliding into a sea of green, his eyes becoming larger, all there could be in her world. Before she got lost, she blinked, glanced away, then back.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to give you me, Harry. I wanted you to be my first. Even though you’d said we couldn’t be together.’ This time she surrendered to his eyes. ‘I wanted you to remember me so you’d come back to me.’</p>
<p>‘I did.’</p>
<p>‘But you died, Harry! You said this morning when you were babbling a bit, you could feel me touching your body… touching you, while you were…’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I could. It felt disorienting, to be standing next to you and watching you touching… Sometimes it tickled.’</p>
<p>‘Could you feel it when I kissed your forehead?’ He nodded. ‘Could you feel my fingers on your neck, Harry? I would do that last year, and feel your pulse when we snogged, and more. Feeling your heart race, knowing I did that to you. But out there, in front of Hogwarts- you didn’t have a pulse, Harry. He said you were dead, and at first I couldn’t feel you. Then I could, and that was just weird. So I needed to know. That’s why I ran to your body when the fight started again. And you didn’t have a pulse!</p>
<p>‘So I decided I was going to join you. I would try to kill him but I didn’t care if he killed me first. Then- then I heard your voice, telling me Tom could be stopped. What I needed to do. So I took that wand and your Cloak, and you know the rest. When he was done, I came back to you, I felt so alone because you were dead and gone. Then I felt you by me again, and then you weren’t dead anymore. You came back to me! And this time I am not going to repeat that mistake. I’m ready.’</p>
<p>‘Ready for what, Gin?’ And then she kissed him as she never kissed him before, and Harry kissed her back, and it was blissful oblivion. She felt herself sliding into a place where time didn’t matter, where filling the space between his arms the only thing that did matter. The two of them became the only real things in the world. Harry, the feel of him, one hand at her back and one in her long hair. Her hands fisted into his hair, the roughness of his unshaven chin against hers a pleasant goad. Her tongue challenged him and faint tastes of pumpkin juice and chicken added to the feeling, the knowing… <em> He is alive! </em></p>
<p>The break, when it came, happened gradually. Either of them or both of them lifting away, breathing rapidly, sucking air into their lungs. Her fingers combed gently through his hair, neither trying to smooth nor adding to the wild mess. His lips traced lightly over the freckles on her cheeks.</p>
<p>‘Bloody hell, Potter, I thought you said dating opportunities were scarce,’ she whispered.</p>
<p>‘Nonexistent, actually.’</p>
<p>‘Then how did your snogging get so much better? I mean,’ she whispered, tilting her head as he kissed down her neck, still following her trail of freckles as he called them. ‘I mean, you could snog me senseless before, and that…’ He chuckled, the vibrations of his chest sending a jolt through her. </p>
<p>‘I may have learned something about time recently,’ he whispered into her ear, ‘That might be it.’</p>
<p>She pulled back, blazing brown eyes meeting green. She could see the sheets had shifted lower on his hips during their kiss, the ‘happy trail’ of black hairs merged into the bit of hair she could see at the edge of the covers. In a blur of motion she straddled his lap, feeling the tie loosen at her waist, the dressing gown pulling open.</p>
<p>It almost felt physical, his eyes caressing the swell of her breasts, the curves of her ribs. She watched them trace her abdomen and around her navel. Riding on the joy in his eyes when they flicked downward to stop at the flash of red curls, she leaned closer and whispered, her voice suddenly husky. ‘Like what you see, Harry?’ She wanted the dressing gown gone. She wanted him to remove it.</p>
<p>His eyes rose back to hers. ‘You’ve never had your knickers off with me, Gin.’</p>
<p>‘I know. First time for everything.’ She felt the sheets begin to tent under her, saw the growing arousal in his eyes...</p>
<p>‘Are you sure, Gin?’</p>
<p>A breath, a nod. ‘Never more sure, Harry.’ She pressed their lips lightly, once, twice, thrice. His hand on her back met the one from her hair at her neck, fingertips lightly brushing behind her ears, down the sides of her neck, setting off a series of tremors in their wake. She felt them slide under the collar of the dressing gown, then outward along the back of her shoulders. Slowly, so very gently, the fabric yielded to him, off her shoulders. It retreated down her arms before his pursuing fingers, the silk sliding off across her nipples causing them to pebble.</p>
<p>His fingers traced down the backs of her arms, the sides of her back, and she let go of his hair to allow the gown sleeves to drop. His hand stopped on her hips, she covered them with her own, watching his eyes wander over her torso, thighs, back up to her face.</p>
<p>‘You are so beautiful, Ginny,’ he whispered.</p>
<p>‘You’re pretty easy on the eyes too, Harry,’ she whispered. Then, pulling his hands under hers up the sides of her torso, she pressed against her breasts. When he began stroking her, she reached to his chest, fingertips lightly caressing the new oval scar over his breastbone. When he started to speak, her other fingers pressed his lips gently, and shaking her head she said, ‘Story later. Touch now.’ Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on his lips, then left a trail of light lip presses across his cheek, his ear, down his neck.</p>
<p>He groaned softly when she pulled away at the loss of contact, stopped when he noted her wicked grin. Shimmying down along his legs pulled the covers with her, revealing his arousal. Feather-light fingertips stroked his length, and her grin grew larger when his mouth formed a silent ‘oh…’</p>
<p>‘I’ve been waiting a year to do this,’ she whispered, and then she ducked down, softly kissing, nibbling along him, glorying in his groans and his hands twining into her hair.</p>
<p>Their morning blended into a sensuous exchange of touching, withholding, teasing, and gratifying. Her whole body ached for his touch. Where his calloused hands slid, the ache eased, then flared back more intensely. When they kissed, all the memories of last year Spring filled her; the first time his hands roamed under her shirt to find her bra, under her skirt to find her knickers, over her chest to bring the pleasant thrill of lightly pinched nipples.</p>
<p>He gasped when she playfully nipped his nipples, moaned at her fingernails attacking his back. Short, almost breathless, mostly incomplete sentences passed between them, and neither felt sure who said what, or if they both did, or sometimes, knew with certainty.</p>
<p>‘Do that again…’</p>
<p>‘So smooth, so silky…’ As fingers moved along thighs.</p>
<p>‘I feel your heart racing…’ With lips pressed to chest.</p>
<p>‘Did that tickle…’ with a snort, followed by, ‘No, more…’</p>
<p>‘You taste divine…’</p>
<p>‘You are so wet…’</p>
<p>‘I need all of you…’</p>
<p>‘Gin…’</p>
<p>‘No talk, Harry, I want you.’</p>
<p>‘Gin!’ She opened her eyes to smouldering green, their breath mingling as she eskimo kissed his nose. ‘I’m aching, I’m so hard.’</p>
<p>‘Then it’s time to be inside of me.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve heard the first time hurts…’ Again her fingers pressed his lips lightly, and she shook her head.</p>
<p>Her fingers traced his cheekbones. Something showed in that endless green that filled her.. ‘Harry… are <em> you </em> sure? Are you ready?’ She waited, feeling his heart against her chest, knowing he felt hers, she waited.</p>
<p>‘If you are, yes.’</p>
<p>Her hands grasped his hips and pulled as she rolled onto her back, bringing him with her, settling him above her and between her legs. Her thighs caressed his, her toes on his calves. ‘I don’t think it’s going to hurt, Harry, not as much as everyone says. There’s only one way to find out.’</p>
<p>A pause longer than eternity, shorter than a breath; she felt the tip of him press against her thigh, then her hand joined his. Together they aligned. She stroked her folds with his tip, gasping herself at the touch as his eyes fluttered. ‘Feel good?’</p>
<p>‘Brilliant,’ he whispered back. She teased them both a few more times, and then he pushed in slightly. Her lips formed a soundless mewl, her hand slid to his bum. Harry’s eyes closed, his back arched as he moved slowly, gradually entering her. He paused when she winced, and she realized he’d opened those glorious green eyes of his again to see.</p>
<p>‘Just give me a moment,’ she whispered, and he held still as she let herself adjust to the stretching. Closing her eyes she gave him a gentle tug on his bum, this time not letting up until he filled her completely. ‘Oh, Harry,’ she whispered, lifting her hips, her eyes tight as she let the sensations wash over her. They held there, not quite frozen in time, and both her hands kneaded his muscles.</p>
<p>Then they moved, her hands riding his bum as his hips rocked, sliding him out, in. She wondered at feeling vaguely bereft as he pulled back and then joyful as he filled her again. When she opened her eyes she found him watching her face. Their gaze met as he thrust in. Something changed, a barrier shattered, not physical, not painful, and a whole new series of sensations flooded her.</p>
<p>Hard yet soft as he fills me, there…</p>
<p>
  <em> So tight around me, so slick, oh... </em>
</p>
<p>His sweaty skin sliding slickly across my chest…</p>
<p>
  <em> Scent of her hair, her hands squeezing my bum… </em>
</p>
<p>His arms squeezing my side lightly, his hands in my hair…</p>
<p><em> Her feet touching my legs, Oh, that </em> squeeze, <em> do that again Gin... </em></p>
<p>Ah, he’s getting harder, how is it he’s getting harder…</p>
<p>
  <em> So warm, so tight, oh lord she feels so good… </em>
</p>
<p>He’s alive; he’s alive and with me; he’s alive...</p>
<p>
  <em> No, not yet, I want her to finish, not yet not yet not yet… </em>
</p>
<p>Heat, oh heat, warmer inside, he’s shuddering, oh…</p>
<p>Her fingers raked his back as he shook, groaning which could be her name coming from his mouth, Slowly he stopped moving, his head sinking, his lips pressing to her ear. ‘I’m sorry, Gin, I’m sorry…’ </p>
<p>‘Shush, don’t apologize, Harry, that felt so good.’ He started to pull back, to pull out, and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, holding him still. ‘No, Harry, stay, I want you inside, you’re all inside,’ she whispered back.</p>
<p>‘I’ll crush you, Gin.’ She could feel the tremors in his muscles, his arms, his thighs. Turning her head her lips captured his, her arms still tightly around his back.</p>
<p>‘No, you won’t. I know you won’t. I’ll help you, but I don’t want to let you go yet.’ Slowly their breathing stilled, as they kissed again, and she hugged that part of him inside her as her arms held him close. They lay still, his lips caressing, dancing with her freckles along her neck, though neither could say for how long. He grew flacid and she mewed softly as he slipped out. Then she helped him roll onto his side, rolling over herself to snuggle tightly against him. She settled her head into the crook between his neck and shoulders, inhaling deeply of his scent.</p>
<p>‘You didn’t finish,’ he whispered. ‘I wanted you to finish too.’ She chuckled slightly and lifted herself to look into the depth of his green eyes again.</p>
<p>‘This is our first time, Harry, not our last. And besides…’ Her voice faded, silently she kissed his cheek, pulled back again to lose herself in his eyes. The quiet lengthened.</p>
<p>‘Yeah?’</p>
<p>‘I felt you, Harry.’ She saw his puzzled response. ‘When you finished. I felt you.’</p>
<p>He smiled slightly. ‘Well, things did get warmer inside when I-’</p>
<p>‘No. Well, yeah, that too. But… I was inside you, I mean I could feel you inside me and what it felt like for you to be there. I could feel tingling all around as you got closer, but not me, outside me, in you.’ She gently pushed his messy hair away from his eyes, feeling that same pull again when he also pushed her hair behind her ears, giving them both an unobstructed view. ‘I went inside you, Harry.’</p>
<p>The quiet lingered, spread. She shivered slightly, and his legs thrashed a bit as he pulled the covers up enough to take them in hand, covering them both. She melted into the sudden warmth, her head resting again against him.</p>
<p>‘He said we are a nexus,’ she heard him whisper.</p>
<p>‘Who?’</p>
<p>‘Well, “he” might not be right. I never did ask about that. Death. He said we are a nexus.’ Her fingers traced lightly across his face, finding his eyes closed as were hers. His arms tightened around her firmly, gently.</p>
<p>‘What’s a nexus?’ she asked. When no answer came, she lifted her head and opened her eyes enough to see his eyes now  regarding her.</p>
<p>‘I think, from what he said, it’s a connection, with some purpose.’ She held his gaze a moment longer, then nodded and settled her head back against his neck.</p>
<p>‘Good,’ she said. Both their breathing eased, matched, and sleep stole upon them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're a bit less crossover for this chapter. As always, I don't own the sandbox, and am glad I can play in it. Thank you to all who've commented and left kudos. Posting schedule, once a week, Saturdays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coda: Many, Many Years Later…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny Potter shifted her seated position on the large empty bed, wincing as she did. The growing ache in her chest, on top of the myriad other aches from accumulated years woke her a few minutes ago. Her hands rose to push still silky soft but now snow-white hair behind her ears. ‘Merlin, this getting old shite was nowhere near this uncomfortable while you were still here, Harry,’ she muttered softly to herself.</p>
<p>‘Sorry about that, my Soul, but it won’t be much longer,’ came the reply from over by the window. She smiled slightly, shaking her head while rubbing at her left side. Opening her eyes she looked into Harry’s, his face young, smooth. His emerald eyes still brought a stir between her thighs.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, she smirked and scoffed at him. ‘Why do I think “won’t be much longer” has a whole different meaning for you than me just now?’ He chuckled, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, his hand ruffling through his black hair before disappearing into a pocket of his jeans. Gods he still drives me spare when he does that, she thought, idly still rubbing at the ache behind her heart.</p>
<p>Ginny heard the door to her room open gently. Turning she saw a six-year-old face looking around the door cautiously. The girl searched curiously around the room, apparently empty but for Ginny herself, who racked her memory for a name. <em>There’s so many</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>‘Right at 200 great great great great great grandchildren, Gin,’ came the happy response. Ginny scowled in his direction, the twinkle in her eyes giving the lie to her apparent irritation.</p>
<p>‘Not helpful, my Heart.’</p>
<p>‘Alicia,’ said Harry, quietly, and she nodded to him.</p>
<p>‘Thank you,’ she replied, and Alicia gave her a startled look.</p>
<p>‘Who are you talking to, Nana Ginny?’ Ginny beckoned to her, and Alicia ran from the door to the bedside, grasping the wizened hand Ginny offered. Young brown eyes met aged, and the expectant look in them brought Ginny to answer honestly.</p>
<p>‘I’m talking to Poppa Harry, Alicia.’ The girl looked quickly around the sunlit room again, then back at her many times great-grandmother.</p>
<p>‘But there’s no one here,’ she whispered, ‘and Mummy says Poppa Harry passed away so I can’t visit him any more.’ Ginny’s other hand caressed Alicia’s cheek lightly. She nodded.</p>
<p>‘He did, yes, but we love each other so much that sometimes he comes and visits me for a bit.’</p>
<p>‘Because he misses you?’ Ginny smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>‘And because I miss him, too,’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘I’m touched, Gin,’ Harry smirked at her.</p>
<p>‘Shut it, you,’ she said, and Alicia looked around the room, eyes wide.</p>
<p>‘He’s here now?’ she whispered. ‘Why can’t I see him?’</p>
<p>‘Now there’s a Sirius question for you,’ Harry said, chuckling.</p>
<p>‘Oh, now that’s a clever, overused joke, Harry. Can't you see Alicia and I are having a serious discussion?’ Ginny glared, and Alicia turned in the same direction, adding her own glare.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, Poppa Harry, we are having a serious discussion.’ Harry burst into laughter.</p>
<p>‘Well now, I’ve been told off, haven’t I?’</p>
<p>‘You haven’t been told until you’ve been told by a six-year-old,’ Ginny replied, chuckling. Then her face turning somber, she looked into Alicia’s eyes. ‘I don’t know why you can’t see him, but I expect it is because he did pass on.’</p>
<p>‘H<span class="small">ELLO</span>, G<span class="small">INEVRA</span> M<span class="small">OLLY</span> P<span class="small">OTTER</span>.'</p>
<p>Startled by both the new voice ringing in her head and the sudden spike of pain in her chest, Ginny turned her regard to the tall, dark robed figure that floated in through the wall. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the robed figure and Harry. Smiling, Harry gave her a pointed nod towards their great, great, great, great, great, great-granddaughter. She nodded, and slowly took a couple breaths, schooling her voice.</p>
<p>‘Alicia, I need you to do something for me, please?’ Alicia turned to Ginny and nodded slowly. ‘Go and wake up your mummy, and tell her I said she may want to call for a Healer. Can you do that?’</p>
<p>‘Are you OK, Nana Ginny?’ Ginny lifted her eyes to Harry, smiling and nodding.</p>
<p>‘Never better, Alicia, now go on, find mummy, please.’ She squeezed Alicia’s hand gently, then gave her a gentle nudge towards the hall. Alicia closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>‘I<span class="small">T IS GOOD TO SEE YOU</span>;, G<span class="small">INEVRA</span>.'</p>
<p>‘Oh, don’t call me that.’ She glared at Harry. ‘You should make him not call me that.’ A low frequency rumbling vibrated the bed underneath her. Harry chuckled at the expression on her face.</p>
<p>‘M<span class="small">Y APOLOGIES</span>, G<span class="small">INEVRA, BUT IT IS A REQUIREMENT UPON ME</span>. I<span class="small"> MUST CALL UPON YOU USING YOUR PROPER NAME</span>.' Ginny scowled at Death, her blazing eyes like thrown daggers.</p>
<p>‘Harry, you know you’re the only one I ever let use that name, and you know the times I allowed it. You’re the Master of Death. Make him stop.’</p>
<p>Harry shook his head softly, ‘I’m only master of the Hallows, Gin.’ Turning to Death he shook a finger. ‘I do very well recall you once telling someone they didn’t want Gred’s sister mad at them.’ Ginny cocked her head at that, the crease between her eyes growing, and Harry smiled widely back. The entire room vibrated with a soft rolling rumble. When Harry joined she realized this was Death’s laughter that Harry told her about, so long ago.</p>
<p>‘P<span class="small">OINT TAKEN</span>.’</p>
<p>‘I’m so glad to provide your amusement at my expense,’ she griped, but Harry’s smile simply grew bigger. Then as suddenly as the pain in her chest spiked, it vanished. She looked at the robed figure. ‘Wait, why are you here?’</p>
<p>Harry’s arms spread wide, welcoming. Ginny looked from those green eyes which filled her with happiness to the void inside the hood.</p>
<p>‘I<span class="small">T IS TIME</span>, G<span class="small">IN—</span>;' Eyes glaring, her hand came up, silencing Death. She turned back to Harry, her Partner through so much joy and pain, sickness, health.</p>
<p>‘Harry?’ Green eyes burning brightly, he nodded. Ginny leapt out of the bed into his open arms, feeling their warmth wrap around her as she closed her own around him. She buried her face in his chest, her being filled with the scent of leather, broom oil, <em>Harry</em>.</p>
<p>‘Missed you, Gin.’ She nodded, face still hiding in his chest.</p>
<p>‘Missed you too, Harry. How did you manage those visits?’ She felt the comforting rumble of his chuckle.</p>
<p>‘Perk of being the Master of the Deathly Hallows. I get to use the Stone.’ They held each other for what felt an eternity. Then she turned towards the bed she’d just left. Red hair obscured her vision until Harry pulled it behind her ear.</p>
<p>Before them she viewed the face she’d slowly become accustomed to seeing in a mirror, deep laugh lines creasing around the now closed eyes, accented by some worry lines around the corners of the mouth. Those corners turned up in a gentle, joyous smile, framed by waves of silky white hair.</p>
<p>Ginny brought one hand from behind Harry, skin smooth, freckles bright against pale cream, none of the age blemishes remaining. She pulled a lock of hair to see the bright red-golden strands. Inhaling slowly, she felt her nostrils tingle with pleasure at scents of broom polish, a hint of sandalwood soap, and the muskiness of <em>Harry</em>. She turned again, her face illuminating the room with a wide smile and shining eyes. ‘We’re young again,’ she said.</p>
<p>He nodded. ‘You’ve always been beautiful, though.’</p>
<p>She scoffed at him, then pulled him into a tighter hug. After another eternity she turned her regard to Death.</p>
<p>‘What’s next, then?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘I<span class="small">'VE NO IDEA</span>.' She looked incredulously at the hooded figure.</p>
<p>‘No, really, Gin, this one told me once, simply the travel arrangements. After that…’</p>
<p>She looked deeply into Harry’s glorious green eyes. ‘So we don’t know, still, what’s next?’ Slowly he shook his head, no.</p>
<p>‘I<span class="small"> KNOW ONLY THAT YOU WILL BE TOGETHER BECAUSE OF YOUR NEXUS</span>. B<span class="small">UT IT IS NOT FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT FOR YOU</span>.'</p>
<p>Her hands slid up Harry’s back, fingers twining into his hair. Eyes blazing fiercely, grinning wickedly, she nodded. ‘Ready, Potter?’ He smiled just as wickedly back.</p>
<p>‘There’s only one way to find out, Weasley.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've come to the end of this particular journey; I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, for commenting, and the kudos.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own the sandbox, and I appreciate JKR, Mr. Gaiman, and on his next great adventure Sir Terry allowing me to play in them. This whole thing came about because Someone who shall remain Nameless, after posting a Really Awesome Breakup Chapter then posted a link on their Tumblr to a particular song, which I like as well, which reminded me of the film for which the song is part of the sound track, which led to the first part of What If, and then so I could try to cheer up another friend, thinking of a couple of their fave fandoms as well...</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit of homage to several things. Have fun finding the nods, eh.</p><p>My thanks to the great help I got on this from fellow members of the Harry and Ginny and The Ginny Lovers Discords. Beta reading, constructive criticism, brainstorming, and other suggestions, y'all make this a whole lot more fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>